Pokemon University
by Blade1hunter
Summary: Ash has traveled to many different schools. All for various reasons. None pleasant. But when he goes to Pokemon University he may have found a school that he can enjoy. But everyone has secrets. Some darker than others. Join Ash as he tries to battle his past and present. But with certain students, this proves very difficult. Contains many shippings. Certain chapters may be rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Pokémon University. Like most Pokémon Colleges Universities, highschools, etc. There will be shipping, drama, bullies, etc. The Main shipping will be amourshipping. Hope you enjoy this story and leave a review to tell me what you think. **

My name is Ash Ketchum. I have just been transferred to Pokémon University. It's not that I am an underachiever, it's just… I have a hard time with school. I like learning, I really do, but with the past I had with other schools are… not the best. So Mom though it would be a good idea to send me to a university in another region. My partner, Pikachu feels the same. I don't agree with them.

"Cheer up sweetie, you're going to be fine." Mom said on the airplane. "Yeah, Pikachu's excited." My little brother, Tyler said. He was petting Pikachu, who was lying in his lap. I pretended to be listening to music since my ear buds were in, but my phone was off. I must've had a sour look on my face for them to say that.

"Ash, I know that you are tired of switching schools, but I have a really good feeling about this one." Mom said. "I wish I was in your shoes big brother." Tyler said. "I know. It's just that why does this school have to be in another region?" I ask.

"Either way, you would've been living there." Mom said. I nod and turn on my music, waiting and loathing every minute on the airplane. Pikachu climbs in my lap and falls asleep.

After another 45 minutes, the plane lands. As my family and I get off our plane to get the luggage, we grab something to eat first. We order at a fast food place. We order cheeseburgers and fries. After lunch, we grab our luggage, and head out to call a taxi. We finally get one and put my stuff in the trunk.

"Where to?" The driver asked. "Pokémon University." Mom said. The driver nods and starts driving. "So your son is a sophomore at Pokémon University right?" The driver asked. "Yeah, but it's his first time there." Mom says. The driver chuckles. I get a little angry "What's so funny?" I asked in a harsh tone. "Ash." Mom warned "No no, it's my fault. I was just laughing because I went there when I was his age." "Then why are you a taxi driver?" Tyler asked. I snicker a little. "Tyler! I am so sorry about that." Mom said.

"It's alright, it's just to get a little extra money since my son is going there as well. I'm really an engineer." He said. "What's his name?" Mom asked. I can already tell Mom was trying to see if I can make a new friend. I tried signaling no but she ignored me.

"Clemont. He's an inventor. Er… trying to be anyway. He's a genius but sometimes he can be… eccentric." The driver says "Almost sounds like a nerdier you." Tyler whispers as he smiles. Mom and the driver keep talking about his son, me and Tyler the entire way.

"All right, welcome to Pokémon University." I get out of the taxi and look at the opened gate. It had iron bars and was 10 feet high. Guess it was meant to keep the students in. Or, more disturbing, keep people out.

"Where do we go?" Tyler asked. The driver got out of the car. "Here, I'll show you around for a little bit." He shuts the car door and locks it. "Oh, no. We don't want to keep you from your job." Mom said. "I have to drop something off for Clemont anyway, so it's no problem. Besides, you still have to pay me. So I'll through in this tour for free." He says.

"Thanks." I say. I actually meant it. I need to know the place I'm going to be living at. Where I can go, where I can't go, where I can't go at a specific time, shortcuts, anything to make this place easier for me.

We enter the gates and I look at the place. The place is big. Trees and flowers decorated the entire area. People were hanging out on the campus. I see people playing football, soccer, throwing a baseball, and I think I saw a couple of free runners.

People were also reading, studying, some were dancing to music, eating, and more. People were battling too. I saw an Inkay and an Arbok fighting. An Eevee and a Diglett too. All kinds of Pokémon from every region. This place might not be as bad as I thought.

"So this is the main area where the students hang out, study, battle, and pretty much do anything." The driver said. We walked around and he explained some key points like where to go when in a hurry, which building is which, and other stuff like that.

"And this is the dorms." It showed two HUGE Buildings. "The one on the right is the boys, the one on the left is the girls." He looks at his watch. "Okay, I need to go. Ash, can you do me a favor, and give this to Clemont when you see him?" The driver asks. He hands me this weird looking remote thing.

"What is it?" I ask as I take it. "It's the remote to his new invention. I forgot to give it to him when he left. Orientation is in 2 hours which is in the main school building which is over there." He points at the large building with the clock on it. "Inside there will be people showing you to the auditorium. Think you can handle everything else?" He asked me

"One question. Where do I put my stuff?" I ask since I was lugging 2 suitcases and my backpack around. "Put it the holding area in the boys' dorm. All right I got to go." He says when he looked at his watch again. "Do you guys need a ride to the airport?" He asked Mom and Tyler.

Mom nods. "Okay sweetie, good luck." She says as she hugs me. "Bye Mom" I say as I hug back. I can hear her sniffing a bit. As I let go I kneel down so I'm at Tyler's height. "Don't do anything stupid." I say. "No promises." He says. I flick him in the forehead. I notice Mom was talking to the driver. I lower my voice so only Tyler can hear me.

"Take care of Mom, okay? She is going to be a little lonely when you guys leave. Think you can do that?" Tyler salutes and says "Yes sir!" I smile and hug him. "I'll miss you little bro." He hugs to and says "Good luck." He lets go and becomes obnoxious again by saying "Let me know if you get a girlfriend." I flick him again and stand up.

After 2 more minutes of talking and saying goodbye, I take my suitcases and go to the boys' dorm. As I was about to enter, a football was thrown at the wall. "Hey, you mind throwing that over here?" someone screams. I look and see a guy with a blue sweatshirt on, a red hat with sunglasses, and blue jeans. He kind of dressed like me in a way.

I put down my suitcase handles and pick up the football and throw it to him. It spirals and goes into his hands. He tosses it to his friends and walks up to me.

"Thanks, nice arm by the way." He says to me. "Thanks." I say. "You new here?" he asked. I nod as I pick up my handles. "Here, I'll help you." And he picks up one of the handles.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I ask. "Calem. What's yours?" "Ash. And this is Pikachu." We enter the building and head toward the drop off area. "So how do people choose roommates?" I ask. "The dorm advisors tell us after orientation. We also get our schedules from them." We reach the drop off room and everybody's suitcases are in here. We put mine in there and leave. I also make Pikachu go into his pokéball, much to his dismay and leave it there too.

"Why don't you hang out with me and my friends? We have 2 hours until orientation starts." Calem asked me. "Nah, I think I just want to get used to this place for a little bit." I say. Then I put my hands in my pocket and realize I still have to look for Clemont.

"Actually, can you tell me where the science lab is?" I ask. Calem stiffens a little bit. "You're not a nerd are you?" Calem says sarcastically but I heard a hint of worry. "No, I just have to drop off something there an engineer gave me." I say. Didn't want to give Calem the whole truth because I think there was something going on between the 2 cliques. I know a cliché.

"Oh, okay" he sighs and continues "Enter through the main school building, then take a right. Go through the entire hall and take the classroom on the left." He explains. "Okay, thanks." I say. I wave good-bye and he waves back.

As I enter through the main building, I see a banner that says "Welcome New and Old Students!" I take the right, like Calem said and keep walking down. The walls above the lockers have graffiti on them. It has the school mascot, which is a Delphox. It also has music notes, computers, video game controllers, more pokémon, and other stuff graffitied on it too.

I enter the science room and I see 3 people looking around for something. "I swear I had it with me." "We'll find it, don't worry." "Why does this always happen with you?" I clear my throat and the group stops looking and look at me. One of them had brown hair, green eyes, and a freckle face. Another one, which was a girl, had long jet black hair, brown eyes, a little tan, and a clear face. Like the female version of me. The last one had blonde hair, glasses, and blue eyes. I assumed that was Clemont.

"Are you Clemont?" I ask the blonde. "Yeah that's me. What can I help you with?" he gets up and stretches. "Your father dropped me off here for orientation. He forgot to give you this." I hand him the remote. His eyes glimmer.

"Thank you! This is what I was looking for!" he says the other 2 close the cupboards they were searching and went up to the middle counter. Clemont looked at them and then looked at me.

"Want to see what this was for?" I nod and go up to the table. I was curious to what all of this was for.

We gathered around the counter and I saw a little robot. It had arms and legs and claws but of course, all in metal. Clemont starts up the remote and then presses a button. "Okay, bring me my can of soda Clembot." Clemont says. He points the remote to the soda can sitting on the other counter.

The robot's eye open up and starts walking toward the edge of the counter. There was a gap in between the two counters. I was going to reach out and grab the robot but Clemont put my hand down.

"Not yet. I want to see if his program works." Clemont says. I looked at him with a questionable stare. The robot looks up at the ceiling. It aims its arm at the ceiling and shoots it. Its arm hits the ceiling and stays there. There is a rope between its arm. It then swings across the counters.

"It worked!" freckles said. I'll admit, I was impressed. The arm retracts and it starts walking toward the can of soda. "Nice. It's working so far." The girl said. "So far?" I ask.

"Usually around this time, Clemont's inventions start…" Freckles begins. The robot starts sparking and twitching. It then starts shaking the soda up, aims it at us, and then opens it at us.

We then, duck under the table so our shirts don't get messed up. "...malfunctioning." he finishes. Clemont turns it off and the robot stops moving. We get up from the table and he grabs his robot. "Back to the drawing board." Clemont says depressed.

"Just find out what went wrong with it. No need to do any extra work." I say. Clemont nods his head. "You're right. I always start over for some reason. Anyway, let us introduce ourselves. As you know, I'm Clemont. I'm trying to become an inventor. But as you saw, everything keeps malfunctioning." He puts out his hand and I shake it.

"I'm Luke. I want to be a chemist when I get older. I usually help Clemont when it comes to stuff with chemicals, I just wanted to see if this would work." We shake hands.

"Last but not least, I'm Amber. I want to be a biologist when I grow older." We shake hands. I look around the room and notice some pretty neat stuff in there. "So this is the science room here?" I ask.

"One of them anyway. There's one on each floor and there are 4 floors." Amber says. "Something tells me I'm going to like it here." I say. They all nod at once. "It is an interesting place. I promise you, you will never run out of things to do." Clemont said. We all laugh.

I start to help them clean up the place but they shake their heads. "It's okay, we had to do something in here anyway." Luke said. "You go and travel around the school. We can handle things here." Clemont said.

"Thanks you guys." I say I leave the room and wave to them. As I turn the corner I am knocked in by someone. We both fall to the ground. I'm rubbing my head. "Ow. Watch where you're going will…" I don't finish the sentence.

I'm looking at one of the cutest girls I've ever seen. She had a red skirt on, knee high socks, a black shirt, and wearing a pink hat. She had honey blonde hair and was rubbing her head too. I swear I've seen her before though.

"I am _so _sorry!" She says quickly after getting up. I get up too. "No, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." I say. "No, I was running somewhere and I didn't notice you. Are you okay?" She asked.

Aside from the bump on the back of my head, I was fine. "Yeah, I'm okay." I say. "Are you okay?" I ask. She smiles and nods her head. "I'm fine. I'm Serena by the way." She puts her hand out. "I'm Ash." I say as we shake hands.

She looks at me funny. "Am I bleeding?" I say checking my head and face. She giggles a little bit. "No it's just, I feel like I know you from somewhere." She says. "I've been thinking the same thing too." I say. We both just shrug. "Well, if it's important we'll remember." She says. "True. Well it was nice meeting you." I say. "Nice meeting you too." She says waving and running off.

I wave back and start to explore the campus. I see the cheerleaders practicing already. I see a lot of pokémon battles going on too. The entire campus is just so alive. I almost smile at the fact, and I hardly ever smile anymore. I keep exploring until it's time to go to orientation.

I enter the building and go to the auditorium. Every student and teacher is there and more and more keep piling up. I see Clemont Luke and Amber and they wave over to me. I go to where they are and sit down next to them. After 5 minutes of talking the dean goes up on stage and goes to the microphone.

"Welcome" he says. "To Pokémon University"

**Find out what happens in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, to Pokémon University." The dean said. He was about in his early 50s, had a lab coat on, his hair grayish brownish, and had a warming smile on his face.

"I am Dean Oak. As some of you know I have ran this school for 25 years, and I hope to keep doing so until I die. I welcome any new students and welcome back any old students from the past." He said in a loud voice. I remember hearing about the great professor Oak, but I had no idea he was the dean to the school.

"New students don't be shy to ask around for help. Many people will help you out if you get lost. Now then, I want the older students to also go a little easier on the new ones. I don't want a repeat of last year's mistakes." He said. I hear a couple of kids snickering.

"What happened last year?" I ask Clemont. "The new kids last year were tricked into staying late after curfew. Took a week for everything to get settled." He said. "It couldn't have been that bad." I say.

"We stayed up three hours past curfew." Amber said. "Three hours!" I say. They all nod their head. "Now then, you will get your schedules from your dorm advisors." The Dean says.

"And finally: Learn, have fun, meet new friends, and enjoy staying at Pokémon University." Everyone starts to clap and cheer as they leave. I leave with Luke Clemont and Amber when I notice Calem with some of his friends. "I'll catch you guys later." I say to them. They wave goodbye and I catch up with Calem.

"Hey Ash." Calem says. "What's up?" I say back. "Ash, meet Paul and Gary. Friends of mine from the football team." Paul is a gloomy purple haired kid and Gary is a brown haired annoying one.

"Ash huh? I think I'll call you Ashey boy." Gary said. "Very funny." I say. Paul just scoffs. We all start talking until we get to the dorm. Our dorm advisor was also one of the teachers. His name is Professor Birch and he teaches geography and pokémon's habitat.

"All right everyone," He says. "Last names with A-G are right here." He posts it on a wall. "H-N right here." He posts it next to the other paper. "And O-Z right here." He posts the last piece of paper. Everyone starts to look for their dorm.

"I'm in room 214" I say to Calem. "I'm in 301 on the first floor with these two. Talk about a lucky break." Calem says. I get my stuff and head to the second story. "See you guys later." I say. They head up to the third floor.

I get to my dorm and open the door. In it, is Clemont and someone I don't know. "Hey Ash!" Clemont says. We high five each other and I look at the other kid. He is blonde and has an orange and white striped shirt on. "I'm Ash whats your name?" I ask.

"I'm Barry." He puts out his hand and we shake. I look around the room and then I realize something. "You got the keys?" I asked them. Clemont nods and hands me and Barry the keys. The room was pretty big. It had one bunk bed and a nother solo bed.

"DIBS ON THE TOP!" Barry yells. Dang it. I wanted the top bunk. Anyway, we start unpacking our stuff and putting it in each of our own dressers. After about 30 minutes of unpacking our room is pretty much done. I take out pikachu's ball and let him out.

"Hey buddy." I say petting him. He then electrocutes me for locking him up, which he hates. "Yeah I guess I deserved that." I say to him. Barry and Clemont laugh. I then hear their stomachs growl. "I guess I am hungry for some dinner." Barry says.

"Lets head out to town and grab some burgers." Clemont says. Barry and I nod our heads in agreement. We start walking to town when I notice that it seems the entire school is out in town today. Dance clubs, clothing stores, everything is being occupied by the students.

We reach the burger place. We go in and there is a line. After about 10 minutes we order our food and wait at our table. "So, I'm assuming both of you guys have been here before so tell me what I need to know." I say to my roommates.

"Well, there's a bunch you can expect from here. There are a lot of activities to do here. Some they don't even allow in other schools." Barry says. I tense up when he says that. "Like, illegal things?" I say.

"No. They just have some that most schools don't allow like they have a gun club, gambling here and there. You know that kind of stuff." Clemont says. "Huh, that's a little weird." They just shrug.

"It's a weird school, what can I say?" Barry says. A girl comes over and gives us our food. She was a bluenette that I saw training with the cheerleaders. "Thanks Dawn. How's Cheerleading this year?" Barry asked.

The girl named Dawn smiled. "I think it will go well." She said. She then notices me. "Hey, you're that new guy that Serena said she bumped in to." She says. Clemont and Barry send me an evil smirk. I feel myself go red a bit.

"Ash, right?" She asks. "Yep that's me." I say. She stares at me for a bit. So long I have to ask. "Is there something on my face?" She laughs a bit. "No, but Serena was right. You are cute." She says as she leaves. If I said I felt red before, it was nothing compared to now.

I could tell Barry and Clemont were holding in laughter. "Well I feel stupid." I say. "Yeah I bet you do." Barry says.

"Just a word of advice, don't go after her. Paul, her boyfriend, will kill you if you do." Clemont said. I was shocked to hear that. Paul and her? Huh.

"Yeah no one expected that to happen. Now, no one questions it. Mainly because Paul tries to keep it on the down low." Barry said. "He's right. Paul is one of the guys you don't want to mess with. Him and his…" The door opens and I see Paul, Gary, Calem, and a bunch of other people. Luke was with them.

"Friends." Barry finishes. "Clemont you didn't tell me Luke played football." I said. "I thought we did. But yeah, Luke plays sports." Clemont said. Calem notices me and waves over.

"Hey Ash! What are you doing here?" He asks walking over. "I'm having dinner with my roommates." I say. Calem sees Barry and Clemont and starts to laugh. "These are your roommates? I feel sorry for you." He says. His friends start to laugh with him. I notice that Luke wasn't but he wasn't looking me or Clemont in the eye.

They go in line to order there food while we try to to finish ours as fast as we can. We were just about to leave When Calem called over to me. "Ash, stay and hang out with us." He says I ignore him and leave the shop.

"And I thought he seemed nice." I said to Barry and Clemont. "He is, to other athletes." Barry says angrily. "Luke hates it when he teases us but doesn't do anything because Calem is the captain of the team and can get him kick out." Clemont says.

"It's such a cliché yet it's true." Barry says. "I'm surprised Dawn said that Serena said you were cute." Clemont said. "Yeah, seeing as she _is_ dating captain douchebag." Barry says. Figures. One of the prettiest girls in school dating the captain of the football team.

"Well, we should probably be getting back." Clemont says. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I want to walk around for a bit." I say to them. I wave goodbye and start to walk around for a bit. Something tells me that this is going to be the weirdest school I've ever been to. I walk around for 5 more minutes and then I knock into, you guessed it, Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Serena said as we both fell to the ground. I got up and offer her a hand. She takes it and I help her up. "Just for the record, you ran into me." She said. I elbow her and she giggles.

"So I heard that you and Calem were dating." I say. As much as I hated it, I just wanted conformation. She blushes a little bit. "Yeah I guess you heard about that." She said. Well at least she had the decency to not lie to me.

We start to walk around the town talking for a little bit. She says her dream is to become a pokevision star. I actually see that happening. I tell her my dream is to become a pokémon master after school is over.

"Big dreams huh?" She says. I nod. I want to tell her that Calem was making fun of my roommates but something tells me to keep it to myself. She looks at her watch and says "We better go curfews in 10 minutes." She was about to hail a cab but I stopped and asked her something.

"Do we have to be in our dorms by curfew or just in the school gates?" She said just inside the school gates. "Why do you ask?" She said. I smile and say "I'll race ya."

She sighs and says "I don't know Ash, it's late, I'm tired, and we should really be going soon." I stop smiling and say "Oh, I just assumed since you were Calem's girlfriend that you were athl-" I'm cut off by her shoving me to the ground and her sprinting away.

"Sike! Last one there's a muk!" She screams as she runs down the street. "Oh you are so dead!" I yell as I get up and ran after her. She turns the corner and a few seconds later I do too. She's already halfway across the street. I notice that I'm standing next to an ally, so I use that to my advantage.

I climb up a pipe and then get on top of the roof. I start to look around for the huge school and I see it. Luckily there are a few buildings for me to jump across while Serena probably has to wait for lights to change. I sprint towards the end of the roof I'm on and leap off it right to the next one below me. It's quite a ways down so after I land I do a shoulder roll so I don't hurt myself.

I sprint as fast as I can and cat leap across to the other building. I pull myself up and run to the last building. It's a little gap across so I just jump as far as I can to get to the other side. I reach the other end of the building and I slide down the roof. I hit a dumpster and I jump off that and sprint across the street.

I see Serena sprinting on the sidewalk and see that she is surprised to see me. I look forward again and see a car is parked in front of the school. I build up speed and I vault over it and reach the school gates. Serena catches up to me and we both catch our breath.

"How did you beat me?" She asked in between breaths. I catch my breath and say "I've done a little parkour before. So I used the rooftops to navigate and help me out." I say.

"That's cheating" she says. She pushes me playfully and I punch her in the arm. "You cheated first." I say we both start to laugh when I see Calem coming over. "Hey Ash! Hey babe." He says to me and Serena. Calem greets Serena with a kiss and it makes me cringe a little bit.

"What were you two doing?" He asked. Serena explains that we were racing and that I used parkour to cheat. "Parkour? Ash you are just full of surprises aren't you?" I shrug a little.

"Well, tomorrow we get the day off so people can get comfortable. Want me to give you a tour of the place?" Calem asked. I think about it and nod my head. "Great, well I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Bye guys." I say. "Bye Ash." They say together. Calem wraps his arm around Serena's waist and walks away. I head over to the boys dorm. I reach my room and I take out my key. When I open the door I see Calem sitting on his bed working on his robot and I see Barry on his laptop. Pikachu climbs up on my shoulder and says hi to me.

I pet Pikachu and set him on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. I hear Barry laughing so I look at him. "What's so funny?" I ask. "Nothing, just watching Game Grumps" He responds.

"With Johntron or Danny?" I ask. I love Game Grumps and a bunch of other youtubers too. "Danny but it's an animation. Here." He turns his laptop over towards me and removes his headphones and presses play.

It's a 3d animation where Arin complains about the Reese's buttercup wrapper. At the end of it, all of us were laughing. "A jew-y caramel center." Clemont repeats after laughing. (A/N All youtubers and their channels go to their respective owners.)

For about a half hour we just all started watching a bunch of YouTube animations. Clemont then remembered something. He grabs a piece of paper out of one of the drawers and hands it to me.

"Here's your schedule." He says. I start to read it. On the top is my locker number and combination, and my classes.

_1__st__ period: Reading and English room 106_

_2__nd__ period: Math room 300_

_3__rd__ period: Gym (bring pokéballs and gym cloths.) Boys locker room_

_4__th__ period: Band room 100_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ period: History 214_

_6__th__ period: Science 310_

_7__th__ period: Pokémon caring 220_

"Why do I need to bring my pokéballs to gym class?" I ask. "Because it's also training with our pokémon instead of just training our bodies." Barry says.

"Okay, I get it. But don't we have tomorrow off?" I ask, remembering what Calem said. "Yeah we do. Say, how about tomorrow we give you a tour tomorrow?" Clemont asked. I explain that Calem asked me first so I was already planning to take a tour with him.

"Ash, just a heads up, Calem is your stereotypical jock. He's not a huge fan of the nerds like me and Barry." I knew it. "Well, Luke hangs out with them so it can't be that bad." I say.

They both sigh and get ready to go to sleep. Lights out was in 5 minutes. After they turned off the lights I lied in my bed and thought for a little bit. So, from what I gathered from my first day in Pokémon University, it goes like this.

Nerds and athletes aren't huge fans of each other. Calem and Serena are dating, Dawn and Paul are dating, and there are some weird after school activities. During free time we can do almost anything we want.

Like I said, it's going to be an interesting time for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. I was taking a little break from but I'm back. Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 4 of Pokémon University. **

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I look at it and it says 6:30, the time I set it for. However I put it on sleep mode and go back to sleep. Then I am woken up by being shocked. I fall to the floor and see Pikachu looking over me.

"All right, all right, I'm up." I say to him. Pikachu grins at me and I get up. Barry was still sleeping, don't know how, and I hear our shower is in use so Clemont must be in there.

I knock on the door. Clemont's voice answers. "Keep your pants on I'm almost done." He says. I get a tick mark and say "Hurry up I got to use the can!" I hear him turn off the water and the curtain draw back.

"All right, hand me my clothes and let me dry off, then you can use it." He says. I nod. I go to his bed and notice that his cloths were spread out. He had a light blue shirt that said "Careful, I am about to do science!" with a stick figure holding chemical containers, underwear, blue jeans, and black shoes.

I pick up the shirt underwear and jeans and open the door. I'm glad he wrapped the towel around himself. I hand him his clothes and he takes them from me. "Thank you. Give me a minute and it's all yours." He said.

He closes the door and I just wait so I can go to the bathroom. I wait for a minute and Clemont opens the door. "All right here you go." He says. I nod my head as a thanks and enter. I unzip my pants and start to pee. I zipped up my pants, flushed, wash my hands, and started to brush my teeth when I hear a thumping noise.

I spit out my tooth paste and hear a couple of voices. I put some water in my mouth and swish it around and hear the voices get louder. I spit and open the door but only halfway.

"Listen loser," It was Calem's voice. "I don't care what you were going to do with Ash, today we promised to give him a tour, and that's what we'll do." He said in a rough tone.

"Roommates should at least get to know their roommates better before random strangers don't you think?" Clemont said back to him. He said it in a rough tone as well.

"It's not like he was begging to be your roommate or anything." I hear Calem say. Clemont goes silent and then I hear a muffled voice say something. "Yeah I guess you're right. All right you and your little friend can have breakfast with Ash, but after that, we're taking him on the tour."

Clemont doesn't respond, and I hear Calem laugh. "That's a good boy." I hear footsteps walk away and then hear the door close. "Asshole." I hear Clemont say to no one.

I open the door and say "Who was that?" Clemont is a little hesitant, but answers. "It was Calem. He wants to take you on the tour after breakfast." He doesn't mention the fact that they were arguing.

"Why was he pounding?" I ask. Clemont shrugs. "He said he was in a hurry so he told me that he wanted to meet you after breakfast." He's a pretty good liar. I check his facial features, his body language, anything that might be a sign of lying. Nothing. All though I guess he is telling the half-truth.

"Can't a guy get some sleep?" Barry says. "Look man, just get up and get some breakfast with us." I say. He grunts and covers his head with a blanket. I look at the ground and see his dirty underwear. I get a wicked smile on my face and look at Clemont. He looks at me and gets the same wicked smile on his face, and I know we both get the same idea.

"I hold him down you put it over his face?" I whisper. He nods his head and we get our plan in action. I tap on Barry's head and he opens the cover and looks at me. I grab his arm and pin it to his side and I hold onto his other arm and pin him.

"What the-" he starts but Clemont puts the underwear over his face. "Just breathe it in Barry!" Clemont yells. "It's alright it can't be that bad!" I say. We're both laughing but Barry is nearly screaming. "All right! All right! I'm up!" he says in a muffled voice.

We let him go and he breathes in air. "Who's…underwear was…that?" he says in between gasps. "Yours." Clemont and I say together. He flips us off and gets out of bed. "Fuck you guys. I'll meet you at breakfast." He says. He grabs a towel and goes into the bathroom.

"All right see you Barry." I say. Clemont and I head out and he starts showing me around the campus as we go to the cafeteria. "Over there is the pokémon battle battlefield." He points to an area where I see two trainers are fighting. One has a gengar while the other one has a blaziken.

We enter the main school building. As we head to the cafeteria I feel like something is following me. I just ignore it as Clemont and I grab a tray and get in line. I get an omelette and orange juice while Clemont gets some bacon and eggs, and some milk.

"So, how was your first day at Pokémon University?" Clemont asks as we sit down. I take a bite out of my breakfast and swallow. "It was actually pretty good." I say. "I won't lie to you, I kind of have a bad history with schools."

Clemont looks at me funny. "May I ask why?" He asks. I am a little hesitant. After a little bit I say, "Let's just say that some… individuals made it hard for me." I say. He nods his head. "I can understand that you don't want to talk about. I won't pressure you about it." He says.

"Thanks buddy" I say. Barry comes around the corner with his tray as I say that. "Hello my fellow roommates." He says. "Hey Barry." Clemont says. I wave to him since my mouth was full. I look at his tray and see three large pancakes with syrup on them.

"How was the shower Barry?" I ask after swallowing. He glares at me. "It was a cold one. _Someone_ used all the hot water." He says in a sarcastic voice. "Your fault for not waking up." I retort back at him.

"It would've had the hot water if I wanted to wake up when I wanted to." Barry says. I make my hand like a sock puppet and make it talk. "Blah blah blah." I say. Barry takes his fork and flings some pancake in my direction.

"All right you guys, enough." Clemont says smiling. We both stop and start a normal conversation. "I don't care what you or the video said, Goku would still beat Superman!" I say to Clemont.

"Yeah, they even admitted that they miscalculated on some of the parts." Barrys says. Clemont holds up a hand. "That may be true but Goku always needed his friends to either help him out or at least weaken the opponent, even if it was just a little bit."

Barry starts a counter argument as I get up and go put my tray away. "Excuse me?" a voice says. I turn around and see a girl with a red bandana, a red shirt, and leggings on. "I know that this may seem lazy, but can you put my tray back for me? I need to go to the track and get ready for practice." She ssays.

"Please?" she says with big blue eyes. I was tempted to when I heard another voice say something. "May, stop trying to get boys to do your own stuff for you." A green haired kid said. He had a purple shirt with a collar on over a black shirt.

The girl named May sighs and drops the girly girly attitude. "Dang it Drew, why can't you let me be lazy every once in a while?" She says to him. The guy named Drew comes up and kisses her on the cheek and says "You can be lazy, you just know I get jealous easily." May smiles and giggles when he kisses her.

"Anyway, I'm sorry my girlfriend did that." Drew says. We all start walking to put our trays away. "So are you new?" Drew asks me. I nod my head and he slaps my back. "Well, welcome to Pokémon University." He says. "Thanks." I say.

We all put our trays on the conveyer belt that leads to the kitchen. "So, are your roommates taking you on a tour?" Drew asks. I shake my head. "No, a kid named Calem is." I say. His eyebrows go up a little bit. "What? Do you know Calem?" I ask.

He sucks in some air and says "I do, I just wouldn't say I like him, nor hate him." "Why?" I ask.

"He's a dick." May answers. "May!" Drew exclaims. "What? It's the truth." She says. "You couldn't have sugar coated it a little?" "That is sugar coating it." "Couldn't you have added some more sugar?" "Drew, I added _pounds_ of sugar on that.

"All right, all right, I get it." I say. From what I can see, half of the school hates Calem or loves him. "Well, anyway, I'll see you two later." I say as I wave bye to May and Drew. They wave back as I turn the corner.

I look around for Calem and I eventually find him with Gary. I walk up to him and I hear him say something in the middle of a sentence. "…Sure you bring it to me in time, got it?" He said. "Hey guys." I say as I walk up on them.

Calem turns to me and smiles. "Hey Ash." Calem says as he waves off Gary. "Ready for your tour?" He asks. I nod my head and he starts showing me around.

**1 tour later:**

"Well, that's all I have to show you." Calem says. I nod my head. We are outside next to the Pokémon battle battlefield. "Hey, can I ask you something?" He says.

"What is it?" I say. "Want to do a pokémon battle with me?" he asks. I perk up to that. I haven't been in a pokémon fight that wasn't with my brother in a long time. I nod my head confidently.

"All right, grab your pokéballs and meet here in five minutes." He says. I nod my head and run back to my dorm. When I get to mine, Barry is paying an online game as I burst in.

"Whoa Ash, where's the fire?" he asks. I tell him about the battle that's about to start as I grab three pokéballs. "I need to see this, Calem has not lost in a while." I look at Barry and smile widely. "That's what going to make it fun." I say.

We head out the front door and I see people looking at me and then rushing away. "hm, I wonder what's going on." Barry says. We exit the dorm building and I see a lot of people heading out to the battlefield.

When I reach it, I see a huge crowd is blocking the way. "That's him!" someone shouts. The crowd starts to murmur as I got to the battlefield. I see Calem and I run up to him. "Calem what's going on?" I ask. He smiles at me and says "I may have told some, a lot, all of the people on campus about our battle." He says. It seemed like the whole campus was here. "You ready?" He asks. I nod my head and we both go to the different ends.

A kid goes in the middle and says "The battle between Calem and the new kid will now commence! Both trainers throw out your pokémon!" I grab my pokéball and look at it. Memories of a past I am not proud of start coming back to me. I look up and see Calem looking at me weirdly. "Ash, are you okay?" I shake my head and say "Yeah, you ready?"

He smiles and then throws out his pokéball. I do the same, and throw my pokéball out, ready for the pokémon battle.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's Go, Machamp!" Calem yells out. The fighting pokémon goes out and poses a victorious pose. "Release, Charizard!" I yell. Charizard comes out and roars. "Ready?" Calem asks. "Charizard, flamethrower." I say without answering him.

He gets a shocked look when Charizard's attack hit. "What no warning shot?" he says. "Fine then. Machamp punch the dragon in the gut!" Calem yells. The machamp pulls his fist back and then is say "Charizard, counterattack one."

Charizard flies up in the air to dodge the attack. The machamp looks up and then Charizard used flamethrower again. "Machamp block it!" Calem yells. Machamp crosses his arms and blocks the flame breath.

"Charizard, rush him." I say calmly. Charizard charges at Machamp and it backs up. "Steel wing." I say. Charizard moves to the side , turns his wing to steel, and hits Machamp in the gut. Spit comes from Machamp. "Fly up." I say. Charizard flies up with Machamp hanging on. "Machamp punch Charizard in the face!" Calem yells. His machamp starts to wind up a punch.

"U-Turn." I say. Charizard does a U-turn and the machamp falls off his wing. It hits the ground with a thud and Charizard is still flying down. "Scare tactic three." I say. Everyone looks at me weirdly. Charizard uses flamethrower again while flying down and Machamp crosses his arms again to block. But Charizard lands over Machamp.

The machamp uncrosses his arms and looks at Charizard. Charozard then roars in his face. I can see his pupils shrink in fear. He crawls away from Charizard and gets up. He raises his fists slowly and then looks at me. I cross my arms and glare at the fighting pokémon.

"Machamp what's wrong?!" Calem asks. The machamp starts backing away from me and Charizard. I then remember something. Something I am not proud of. I feel myself go to my knees and put my hands to the ground. "Ash?" I hear Calem say, but the memory overrides him.

"You're not human. You're a fucking monster!" The man says. I walk slowly to him with my pokéball in my hand, and Charizard right next to me. "I know. I get from my dad." I said. "Your dad died because he fought with the wrong people, and I am sorry for that, but please! Don't hurt me!" he said.

"Shut up. Charizard, scare tactic three." I say and Charizard does the same thing he did on Machamp, but on the person.

**Clemont's POV: **I was in the sidelines watching the battle. I was surprised Ash can handle himself, Calem couldn't even get one move on Charizard. However, when Machamp was baking away from Charizard, Ash suddenly fell to the floor.

"Ash?" Calem yelled. Ash was on his hands and knees for a minute. It causes confusion between everyone. "What's wrong with Ash?" Barry asks me. "I don't know, he just suddenly collapsed." I respond.

Ash then takes out a pokéball, but fumbles with it and it falls to the ground. I get a look on his face. It was fear. Pure fear. "Charizard!" He yells. His pokémon looks around and sees him. And then I see fear on Charizard's face.

"Return!" Ash yells. Charizard returns to the pokéball and Ash gets up. But he pulls his hat down so no one can see his face. "I withdraw from the battle!" He says. He then runs away. Everyone starts to murmur. "What was that?" "Why did he quit?" "He was winning, why did he run away?"

I then hear something that infuriates me. "Coward! He's a coward!" I can see that some are agreeing with the person but others are not. I see Calem is about to say something. "Guys, come on, it was his first match here, he probably was scared because it was a new school for him. Then again, maybe he heard of me and didn't want to battle me yet, he wanted to get stronger and blah blah blah blah" I tone out the rest.

It pisses me off on how arrogant Calem can be. I start to leave and Barry comes with me. "Hey you two." I hear a voice say. I turn around and see Dawn. "Hey Dawn." We both say.

"So, what do you think that was about?" She asks. Barry and I both shrug. "We don't know. He seemed normal until right now." Barry says. "He seemed pretty cool but, running away like that…" She says.

"Do you guys think he was afraid of Calem?" She asked. "No" We both say immediately. Dawn looks at us with surprise. "Why do you say that?" She asks.

"I saw the look on his face," I start. "From when he first battled, and before he ran away." They listen closely. "When he was battling Calem, he was calm, collected, like he knew what he was doing. And you guys saw the way he was battling. He has a great relationship with his pokémon." They both nod in agreement.

"Not to mention, he had plans for his attacks. You heard him say 'Scare tactic three' right?" a voice says. We turn and see Luke. "Hey Luke." The three of us say. He fist bumps all of us. "Yeah I did hear him say that." Dawn says. "Anyway, continue Clemont." Barry says.

"Now, when I saw him when he was fumbling with the pokéball, it was pure fear. Why would he go from calm confidence to pure fear?" I ask. "Well, did you tell him about Calem?" Dawn asks.

Barry and I suck in some breath. "We… kind of did." Luke and Dawn raise their eyebrows. Barry sighs and says "We didn't tell him the whole truth about Calem." They both nod. "Still, Calem's father part of the-" Luke is cut off by me clearing my throat. "Not the place to talk right now." Barry says.

"Right sorry." He says. "Anyway, we should really check on Ash." I say. We say good-bye to Luke and dawn and head to our room.

**Ash's POV: **I run to our dorm and take out my key. I Open the door and see Pikachu is sleeping on the bed. He perks up his ears and sees me, but I rush to the bathroom.

Why am I remembering these things now? Dad...

No, no I can't do this, I can't lose my grip now. I turn on the water and splash it in my face. I slash water in my face again and take deep breaths. I look up, and I see… _him._

**Find out what happens next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Anger boils up inside me when I look at him. His smug grin, his cuts, and that scar. "Hey buddy," He says smiling. His jet black hair goes over his eyes and he smiles wickedly. "Now why did you run off like that?" He says. "Fuck you." I say to him. He laughs slightly. "Now now, is that anyway to treat your memories?"

If you are confused, that person I am talking to in the mirror is _me._ And at the same time it isn't. He has my appearance. My hat, my clothes, my hair, everything. But, he has cuts and blood everywhere on him. "Why did you make me remember that?" I ask. He laughs again

"It wasn't me, it was your subconscious. Besides," he puts his index finger on his huge scar, the one the runs from the corner of his mouth to the other corner of his head.

"That memory is nothing compared to the one this scar made." I clench my fists and he sees it. "oh? Does the memory make you mad? Or, are you hiding your sadness behind your anger?" He says smugly.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I scream at him. I try to calm down a bit. When I take a deep breath, I ask, "Why are you here?" He shrugs a little bit and says "I just wanted to see how you were adjusting to your new school. Away from home, new friends, and maybe even new… girlfriends?" He says.

I clench my fists again. "I will find a way to get you out of my head." I say pointing at him. I hear a knock on the door and look at the door. "Ash?" It was Clemont's voice. "Good luck." He says to me. I flip him off and then open the door. "What's up?" I ask.

He looks at me weirdly. "Why did you ruin off like that?" he asks me. Barry was right behind him. I shake my head and say "I was just nervous that's all. I haven't had a battle in a while and I got a nervous breakdown." I say. They both looked relieved. "okay, so it wasn;t because you were scared of Calem or anything stupid like that?" Barry asks.

I shake my head again. "Yeah, just a nervous breakdown. I think it's been… 3 years since I last battled." I say, lying through my teeth. Like I keep saying there is a past I don't like to talk about.

"You must have been really nervous we heard you talking to yourself in there." Barry says pointing to the bathroom. I tense up a little bit and say "W-what did you hear?"

Nothing, it was inaudible, but you were saying something." Clemont says. I look at their face and their lips and their eyes to check if they are lying. All clear. Thank Arceus. "Are you sure you are okay?" Barry asks me. I nod my head and reassure them.

"Oh yeah, what's the school saying about me running away?" I ask. Barry and Clemont look at each other and Clemont pulls out his phone. "Just look at some of the tweets they are putting out there." He says. I look at the one he pulled up. I say the tweets out loud.

"OMG I cant believe that new Ash kid ran away from Calem. What a coward."

I start to scroll to see what others kept saying. "That new kid was smart to run away from Calem."

"I feel bad for the new kid, having to battle in front of everyone."

Great. Now the school thinks I am a weakling. Just what I need. I go to my bed and lie down and put my pillow over my head. I groan loudly. "Hey, Ash, maybe we should go get some lunch, get your mind of some things." Clemont asks.

"No. Leave me here. I think I want to take a nap." I say through my pillow. After a minute one they both leave and close the door. I pick up my pillow and place it under my head.

Pikachu climbs up on my stomach and looks at me worriedly. I scratch his ears and say "Don't worry buddy, I promise we won't move again." He nods his head and curls up on my stomach.

My mind starts think about him. Why did he show up? And why now? I guess, I should explain. That "person" I was talking to in the mirror is me. Well, how can I put this? He represents all of the bad stuff that happened to me. Every denial, every physical and mental pain I had to deal with.

That huge scar that ran over his face, was my most painful memory of all. And that is where I first met him. Every time something seriously painful or something extremely embarrassing happened, I would see him. I guess me remembering that memory and running was enough to drive him out. And now, I have to be careful. He can pop up anytime.

I can feel my eyes close and I begin to drift into sleep.

**Serena's POV: ** When Calem tweeted out that everyone should come and watch the new kid, Ash, fight, I was a bit skeptical. But when the battle went on, I actually really enjoyed it. Not a lot of people want to battle my boyfriend, but Ash accepted and showed no fear. That was, until he had his nervous breakdown.

It was unusual. He was battling very well all things considering. But then, he just…broke. He returned his Charizard, and then ran away. After a few minutes of Murmur someone called him a coward, and that reall yticked me off. They probably have no idea what it is like to move to a new school. What's sad, is that he wants to be a Pokémon master, but from what I saw, that was nothing a pokémon master can do.

Run away I mean, because his fighting was phenomenal. I get up and start to walk toward Calem and his friends. "Hey Cal." I greet him. Calem comes up and says "Hey Serena."

We hug each other and I hear Gary go "Hey! There are single people in this world too ya know!" Calem stops hugging me and goes up to Gary. "Not my fault You can't get a girlfriend Gary."

"No put you can stop rubbing it in my face."

"That's not rubbing it in your face. _This_ is." Calem says as he grabs Gary's head. He starts giving him a noogie and saying "I have girlfriend, I have a girlfriend!" over and over.

Dawn, Paul, May, and Drew come up to see what was going on. "What, the dean's son can't handle being single?" Paul taunts. "Paul you're a dick." Gary says when Calem let's go of him.

"Been so long since you've seen yours you don't remember what one looks like do ya?" Drew says. "I hate all of you." Gary says and we all start laughing. We all start walking around and talking but Dawn forgot something. "I have to go back to the battlefield, I left something there." She said. We all wave goodbye to her and continue to walk and talk.

"I think I might just head to my room for lunch." I say to everyone after I hear my stomach growl. I wave good bye to everyone and head to the girls dorm. However, I see Ash's roommates, Barry and Clemont, and think I should probably check on him as well. I don't know why, but I feel like I should.

I go up to Clemont and Barry and say "Hi" to them. They both get nervous and look around. "Relax, Calem is at the cafeteria." I say to them. They breathe a sigh of relief. I know Calem can get pretty jealous and that he isn't a big fan of these two and their friends but I don't see why not. They are very kind.

"So, what's wrong with Ash?" I ask. They look at me weirdly and I can feel myself turning red. "I-I mean I just want to see how he is doing, you know after running away like that." I say quickly.

"Well… I wouldn't say he was doing fine, but he is better compared to when he ran away. He just had a nervous breakdown." Barry says. I nod and start walking toward the boy's dorm.

**Clemont's POV: **"Hey Clemont, do you think she…"

"Want's to check on Ash?" I finish for him. "Yeah. Should we stop her?" Barry Asks. I have no idea. Oh Arceus. I hate not knowing what to do.

"I don't know, this is more of your area Barry, you know I don't do well with social activity." I say to him. I look at Barry and he looks at me and Says "I don't know what to do. I'm _scared_ of Calem. But yet, I want to help Ash as well. What will Calem think when Serena goes to Ash's room and starts talking to him?"

I think a little bit more, and as much as it pains me to do it, I decided on this. "As much as I hate to do it, we need to let things play out here." I say.

"Are you sure? I won't feel right about it." Barry says. I nod. We both head to the cafeteria. I hate how we have to fear Calem because of his father. One day, all of that will change.

I hope.

**Serena's POV: **Calem told me that Ash and his friends lived on the second floor, in room 214. I walk down the hall in the second floor, go past the doors until I reach the last one down. 214. I raisesmy hand nervously, and knock.

**Ash's POV: **I haven't even closed my eyes for a minute and there is already someone knocking on my door. "What? Did you guys forget your keys?" I ask, assuming it was Clemont or Barry. I get up and Pikachu hops on my head and I walk towards the door. Another knock and I say "I'm coming." And open the door.

I expected to see my roommates, but it was Serena.

**Serena:** I can feel myself start to blush. I don't know why though. "H-hi Ash." I say. I look at him and see he is blushing slightly too.

**Ash: **I feel myself go red when I see Serena is blushing. "H-hi Ash." She says. I stand there silent for a little bit. Say something, stupid! "Hey… Serena." I say. Real smooth dumbass.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Side note: I will be switching POV's when it comes to stuff like this, let me know what you guys think.**

**Ash's POV:** We just stand there looking at each other for a little bit. Why is she here? Well I have to say something. Open your mouth Ash! SAY SOMETHING!

"Something…" I say. Idiot. "What?" Serena asks as she tips her head to the side. "Is something the matter?" I say quickly. Not the best save but, it will do. Arceus, why is this so weird.

**Serena's POV:** Why is this so awkward? I have a boyfriend and I was never this choked up when I would talk to him. Maybe it's because I am in the boy's dorm. This was a horrible idea.

"Uh, no nothing's wrong I just wanted to… uh…" I feel myself blush even brighter. I feel like I am on fire right now. "I wanted to see how you were doing, that's all." I say mumbling a bit.

I try to look Ash in his brown eyes but I can't. "Well uh… would you like to come in?" he asks. Wait, did he seriously just ask that?

**Ash: **Did I seriously just ask that? Someone shoot me please. "I-I-I mean if you don't want t-to I can m-meet you…" I am cut off by Serena saying "I actually would like to come in."

Oh balls. Did she seriously say yes to my offer? "Well, then come on in." I say. Serena was about to step in but Pikachu starts to growl at her. I forgot he was on my head. "Relax buddy." I say petting him. I turn around and go sit on my bed and Serena sits on Clemont's bed.

Again, silence for a little bit, and then I ask "So, why did you want to check up on me?"

**Serena: "**Why did you check up on me?" Ash asks. I swallow a little bit. "Well, it was just weird how you ran away after you were doing so well against Calem." I say. He smiles and says "It's nothing to worry about all right? I promise I'm fi-"

He cuts off and tenses up while staring at something past me. "Ash?" I say.

**Ash:** There he is, standing there. I tense up. Why does he have to be a figment of my imagination? He is smiling with his arms crossed. "Go on, just pretend that I'm not here." He says.

Serena then starts snapping her finger in front of me.

**Serena: **"Ash?" I say again. I look at what he is staring at. Nothing is there. I go up to him and snap my finger in his face. "Earth to Ash, are you going insane?" He shakes his head and says "Sorry, I zoned out there."

"Are you sure you are okay Ash?" I ask again. Again he smiles. Where have I seen that grin before? "I promise I am. Do you trust me?" He says. Again it sounded so familiar. Damn it why can't I remember?

"All right, I trust you." I say smiling back at him. I look around the room and I see Ash's bag. I know its Ash's because it has his name on the outside. It looks like there is a picture in there. "What's this?" I ask picking it up.

"NO! Put that back!" He said.

**Ash: **"Put that back!" I say. She looks at the picture and smiles. "Is this your family?" she asks. I hear him laughing but I tend to zone him out now. "Yeah, that's my family" I say embarrassed.

"Your family is beautiful Ash." She says. I blush slightly. "T-Thanks." I say.

"Is this your little brother?" she asks pointing at Tyler. I nod. "He is so cute." She says. "He's a pain in the ass." I say. "I wish I knew what that was like, I always wanted a brother or a sister." Serena says.

She sits next to me on the bed and we just look at the picture. "You don't look that different." She says. "It was just last year." I say.

"Your mother is very pretty Ash." Serena said. "Gross that's my mom!" I say playfully pushing her. She pushes me back and says "Admit, you know your mom is pretty."

"Never!" I say getting up. Serena gets up as well and starts trying to hold me down. "Admit it!" She says. "No!" I say back. I get her off of me and then I put my hand on her head and she tries to grab me. But her arms are so short she can't.

"Looks like I win." I say. She makes putting face and then looks at Pikachu. She then, grins evilly. "Pikachuuuuu," She says in a sing-song way. Pikachu looks up at Serena.

"I am great at making poké puffs. If you electrocute Ash, I will give you some." She says to him. I start to laugh. "Pikachu is my partner. He won't electrocute me with a bribe like-" I am suddenly shocked my Pikachu and I fall on my back onto my bed.

"Traitor." I say to Pikachu. "Thank you Pikachu, I will send some over for you when I get the chance." She says. I try to get back up my Serena throws a pillow at me and put her hands on it to try and suffocate me.

"Say it!" She says. "No! I'll take it to my grave!" I say muffled through the pillow. "Say it or I will kill you!" She says laughing playfully. "All right all right. This never leaves this room. My mom is pretty." I say finally giving in.

Serena let's go of the pillow and I take it off of me. "I was wrong about Tyler. You're more of a pain in the ass." I say. I look at her and she bows and says "Thank you, I try." And we both laugh.

I get up and dust myself off when I hear Serena say something that made a drastic change in emotion. "That's funny, I don't see your dad." I tense up so mush I feel like a statue.

I hear him laughing really loudly and then he says "And _there's _the snap!" I can almost feel tears run down my face. "Serena. Get. Out."

**Serena: "**Serena. Get. Out." Ash said. I was confused when he said that. "Ash, all I asked was where your father was." I say. I see he is very tensed up and then he says, even more harshly "Get. Out. NOW!"

"Ash, you're scarring me." I say. I was about to touch his shoulder but he shrugs it off violently and says "Don't touch me! Leave! Get out of my sight!"

I can almost feel myself about to cry. "Ash what-"

"MY FATHER IS DEAD! HAPPY!?" Ash screams as he turns around to look at me. I can see tears are running down his face. He gets on both knees and starts to cry into his hands. I feel like crap.

I go down on one knee, and I wrap my arms around Ash. This time, he doesn't shrug me off, he just continues to cry. I feel tears run down my face as well. "I'm sorry." I say.

He stops crying and hugs me back and says "I'm sorry, for yelling at you." He looks up at me and I smile at him, but I can see he has a pained look on his face. "Did I make you cry Serena? I'm sorry I-"

"No, I just know what it is like to not have a father." I say. We let go of each other and sit on Ash's bed. We are silent for a little bit but then he breaks that silence.

"It isn't the fact that he is dead. That only plays a small role. He was murdered." I place my hand on his shoulder and then he says something that makes me feel like the biggest piece of shit on the planet. "Not only that, he was murdered right in front of me."

"I'm sorry, Ash." But he looks at me and smiles. "It's okay, you wouldn't have known." He says. I smile at him and we just smile at each other for a while.

**Ash:** I haven't felt this way in years. Well, the happiness anyway. I have been feeling dead inside for years with very little happiness. But Serena, Clemont, Barry, these people have made me feel… alive again.

"I'd tell you more, but the memory is too painful." I say to her. "It's okay." She says. We keep smiling at each other. She looks so beautiful.

**Serena: **He looks so handsome.

**Both Serena and Ash:** We lean into each other and close our eyes. We were about to kiss, but then there is the sound of the door unlocking. We both look at each other, realized what we were about to do, blush and then step away from each other.

**Serena: **The door opens and I get up and pull my hat down. Ash pulls his cap down and then says "Well Serena, thanks for visiting." Very quickly.

"No problem." I say and leave in a rush. When I know I am out of the boys dorm I relax a little bit. Were me and Ash really about to kiss? The thing is, I don't feel guilty about it. Am I turning into one of those girls who don't care about relationships?

"Hey babe." A voice says. I look up and see Calem. He still makes my heart race so, maybe I was just feeling pity for Ash. But that doesn't feel right either. I hug Calem and he hugs me back. The thing is, this hug feels… different. Compared to the one Ash and I gave each other this one feels…cold.

**Ash: **Clemont and Barry look at me suspiciously and thenmBarry asks "What did you two do?"

"Nothing, we didn't do anything." I say quickly. Clemont puts a hand on my shoulder and says "Ash, tell us what happened, we are not doing this for us to gossip, we need to know what happened."

Normally I would say no and leave the room but… Something tells me I should. And so, I tell them everything that happened. When I am done, they are tense.

"Ash, if Calem finds out you nearly kissed Serena, we are going to be dead." Barry says. I smile at both of them. "And that is why, if you guys don't tell anyone about this, he won't know. Promise me, this never leaves this room." They both nod their heads.

"Also, sorry about your father." Barry says. "Same here." Clemont says and I can't help but smile. "Thanks you guys. Well, now what should we do?"

"I have no idea, but I'm bored!" Clemont says plopping on his bed. We all just sit around doing our own little thing bored out of our mind when I came up with something.

"We all have laptops right?" Barry shows me his from the top bunk and Clemont show me his. "Do we all have steam on there?" I ask.

'I do." Barry says. "As do I." Clemont said. I go to my bag and pull out my lap top and say "Do you guys have 'Team Fortress 2'?" Clemont shakes his head. "No I only spent… 200 hours on it." Barry laughs and then says "That all? I have 300!"

"Fella's fella's, it's not a competition. Besides, I beat both of you since I have 500 hours on it." I say. Clemont and Barry look at each other and nod. And then in unison they say "Neeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrddd!"

"Shut up. Barry I know you have a mouse, keyboard and headphones, but do you have those Clemont?" I ask. He goes to his bag and takes out the keyboard mouse and headphones and says "A gamer is nothing without his equipment." We all smile at each other, hook up our gear, and played for hours.

"Barry you suck as a spy!"

"Not as much as Clemont as a noob Heavy."

"Hey I have the least hours on here compared to you guys!"

And all night long, even after dinner, we played on our computers, talked, insulted, and had a great time until we went to bed.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up to my alarm clock again. I press the snooze button and try to go back to sleep. Need to get some rest for the first day of ACTUAL school. My alarm goes off again and I actually try to get up. Nope. Can't move.

Clemont gets out of the bathroom and I hear him groan. "Ash, wake up." He says. He throws a pillow at me and I spring up, hitting my head in the process. "Argh!" I scream. I hear Clemont snickering. "Pain. So much pain!" I complain.

"Stop shaking the bed." I hear Barry say. "I'm sorry my wound woke you up. Lazy." I say to him. "Shut up Ash. You're just mad that Clemont and I beat you yesterday." Barry says.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, who's taking a shower first you or me?" I ask. "You, I took one right after you two fell asleep." Barry says. I get up and stretch a little bit. "All right, I'll meet you guys at the cafeteria." I say while grabbing a towel. "All right Ash, see ya." Clemont says.

I take off my clothes, step in the shower and turn it on. I am not looking forward to today, yet at the same time, I am. What I'm not looking forward to is the taunting everyone will do to me. However, I think I can forget about that. I am so happy to be going to this university. I already made some friends, and possible enemies, but not one hundred percent sure.

I get out of the shower, grab a black shirt that says "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." In white text. One of my favorite shirts. I grab some underwear and jeans, and grab my class schedule.

My first class is reading and english. It's in room 106. But before I do that, I head to the cafeteria. But on the way there, two random kids come up to me. "Hey look, it's the little chicken that ran away from Calem." one says.

I ignore them and continue to walk to the cafeteria. "What? You scared of me too?" He says and I stop. I turn and face him. "No, but I'd rather not waste my time thinking of insults for someone who isn't even worth it." I say.

"Wow, that takes some guts to insult me when you ran-"

I turn and walk away in the middle of his sentence. "Get back here!" he screams but I ignore him. He comes up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't walk away when-" He starts but then I grab his wrist and twist it in a way where it is painful, but not enough to break it.

I then, threaten him by saying "Touch me again, and I'll break it." He nods his head and I let go of him. I am halfway to the cafeteria when I start to regret doing that. I don't like it when people touch me to threaten me or push me around.

But, what's done is done. I enter the cafeteria and see Calem with his friends eating, and I see Clemont and Barry sitting with Luke and Amber. I grab my food, which is just some waffles with toast, and Calem waves me over. I look at Clemont and he noticed Calem waved me over. He nods his head meaning I can go over there.

I nod back and head over to where Calem, Paul, Gary, and Dawn are sitting with a bunch of others. "Hey Ash." Calem says. He puts out his fist. I fist bump him and sit down. "So why'd you run away?" Paul asks. I tense up.

"Wow, smooth Paul." Dawn says. He shrugs and says "What? I just want to see if he's a coward." He says. I giggle a little. "It's alright, I just had a bit of a nervous breakdown, that's all." I say.

"Why?" Calem asks. I gulp a bit. "Well, you know. New school, new people, and the thing is… I haven't had a battle in a few years. Well, that was until yesterday." I explain. I look at Calem and he nods his head.

"I understand. I'm sorry, I thought you were just a coward. Forgive me." I look at him and I can tell he is sorry, but I know he spread it around that I was a coward when I ran away. "Look just chill all right. I usually don't care what people think of me." That is until they threaten me.

"Thanks Ash. What's your first class?" Calem asked. I take out my schedule and look at it. "I have Reading and English in room 106." I say. "Cool! I'm in that class." Gary says. "See you in class Ashey boy." He says with a wink. I point in my mouth and gag. Everyone starts to laugh. We talk for a little while longer and the bell for class rings.

Me and Gary walk up into class together and sit next to each other. I noticed that Amber was in the same class as us. I wave at her and she smiles and sits to the opposite side of me. "Hey Ash." She says

Gary looks at Amber and gets a smug smile on his face. "Hey Amber, how was your summer?" He asks. She laughs and said "Perfect since I didn't have to see you all summer long." Gary clutches his chest and says sarcastically "Oh! My poor aching heart!" Amber and I laugh. I say "I sense sparks radiating off you two."

Amber and Gary both snicker. "Well, we did date for a few months." Gary says. My eyes pop when I heard that. "What?"

"Yeah, but we eventually grew apart. Still we are friends." Amber says. Huh, who'd have thunk it. But if Gary was Amber's boyfriend, why was he mean to Clemont and Barry?

"Hey Gary, if you were dating Amber, why are you a douche to Clemont and Barry?" I ask. Amber answers instead of Gary. "Same reason Luke does."

"Yeah, Calem practically rules the athletics of this school." Gary says. "That and, Clemont and I didn't exactly have the same opinion of some things and it ended up as us hating each other. But I don't like the way Calem abuses him."

Well so far the only dick at this school seems to be Calem. Eh whatever. The professor walks in and says "Everyone calm down please." Everyone gets in a desk and starts to quiet down. "I'm Professor Mike. I'll be your English teacher this year. I'm glad to see I recognize a few faces and that I see a couple of new ones as well."

He is a broad shouldered, tough looking man. He has a light tan and looks like he hasn't shaved in a few days. He is wearing a casual white collared shirt with black khakis. "Anyway I'm passing around the syllabus for this semester so make sure you…"

_**1 Class later:**_

Professor Mike looks at the clock and says "Okay everyone we have only 2 minutes of class left you can pack up. Please make sure you bring materials to class."

I start putting my folder away and I catch some people staring at me and whispering. Ignore them. I take out my schedule and look for my next class. Math in room 300. So I have to go up several flights of stairs. Joy to the world.

I use the main stairs since they seem to be less crowded for some reason, don't know why. I go up the flights of stairs and go into a crowded hallway. I squeeze my way through and I finally reach my class. I look around and I don't notice anyone so I just pick a random seat and sit down. I take out my phone and look at Ifunny.

I stop looking at the features and look up and I see the guy whose wrist I twisted looking at me. He saw me looking at him and looks away and sits as far away from me as possible.

The bell rings and the teacher gets out of his chair and stands in front of the class. "Hello everyone I'm Ms. Chu, I'm your math teacher this year." Ms. Chu has dark long hair, is slim, wearing a formal yet kind of lazy shirt. I can't quite put my finger on how to describe it. She is also wearing a dark skirt.

"I'll pass out the rubric for this year and-" all of a sudden there is a knock on the window. Everyone looks out the window and a person, who looks like he works out on a daily basis mind you, is hanging off the edge of something. I see some of my classmates laughing others face palming, and others in shock.

Ms. Chu laughs and shakes her head and opens the door. "Alex, why are you here?" she says. "oh you know, just hanging around. Also sorry I'm late." He says with a smile.

"I'm assuming the halls were crowded again?" Someone says. "That and I was talking with someone and lost track of time." Alex says with a smile.

"You know I'm debating whether I should let you in." Ms. Chu says. I stand up and walk over to the window and say "Just let him in this once. I mean he's got to be tired from hanging on the edge of… whatever he's hanging on."

"This is actually getting harder by the minute. Please Ms. Chu?" He says with a sappy smile. "All right." Ms. Chu says.

"Need help?" I ask Alex. "Yeah, when I swing my leg can you catch it and pull me in?" I nod and he starts swing his legs. I grab one of them, pull it in, and he does the rest."

"Thanks." He says. "No problem." I go sit at my desk and he sits next to me. "I'm Alex. You're Ash right?" He asks. I nod my head. The rubric gets passed out and class begins.

_**1 Class later:**_

The bell rings and I put everything away except my schedule. "Hey Ash," I hear Alex say to me. "What's up?" I say still looking at my schedule. "Want to race me around the school for a second?" He says.

"I can't, I have to run to my dorm and grab my pokéballs then head straight to gym class." I say putting my schedule away. "Wait you didn't read the small print on your schedule?" Alex asks. I look up at him like he was crazy. "No why?"

"Look read down here." I look at the tiny print that slipped my mind and read it aloud. "After second period and fifth period, students will have a one hour intermission between classes." I think about that a little bit and I say "Why is the one hour intermission before lunch and after lunch?"

"It gives students time to unwind. Some eat lunch during the break instead of at lunch so they have more free time." Alex explains. "I see. I'm not sure if that was a smart move or a dumb move."

"Who cares? Anyway, want to race? I heard you do parkour just like me." I smile and say "Where'd you hear that?"

"Serena." He says. "You know Serena?" I ask. He nods his head. "That means you know Calem right?" Alex kind of shrugs.

"I know him but I try not to talk to him a whole lot like some people. Anyway, you want to race or not?" He says. I think about it a little bit. "Okay, I'll race you to the dorm."

"All right let's go." We enter the hallway and he leads me to some stairs that lead up to the roof. He opens the door and we go on the roof. I'm blinded by the bright light for a second and then I get my bearings. Main building is surrounded by many smaller buildings, possible to jump from building to building without serious injury. I walk around looking for poles or anything I can slide down. I see a few unstable rain drainers so those are a no. Looks like I'm jumping down.

"So is the roof always open?" I ask. "Yeah, the dean knows most of us like to do parkour so he keeps the roof open. Thing is if we break something, we have to pay for the damages."

"Makes sense. Anyway, you ready?" I say. "Whenever you want." He says back to me. We both line up facing the dorm. I can feel adrenaline course through my veins. I'm getting pumped up.

"Ready." I swallow my saliva and take a deep breath in.

"Set." I breath out, relax, and get a smile on my face.

"GO!" I turn around and run towards the edge of the building. "Ash where are you going?!

I ignore him and jump off the building and roll since it was an 8 foot drop. While the way we were facing seemed faster to the dorm, that was a 20 foot drop to the next building below so he has to find cracks in order to go down safely. Or go down the pipe, either way it's slower than just jumping down an 8 foot drop.

I look around quickly and notice a pipe that travels down into a garbage area. I climb down that area and go to the fence to try to open the gate. Surprise surprise, it's locked.

I climb the fence and run out of the ally that I was in. "Ash?" I hear a voice say. I turn around and back pedal and I see Dawn and Paul looking at me. "Hey guys sorry I'm racing someone right now I'll talk to you later." I say and I turn around and sprint to the dorm. After turning a few times I see the dorm building and I ran as fast as I can. I touch the building and rest on it for a little bit, trying to catch my breath.

After about a minute passed Alex finally reaches the building. "How… did you beat me…" Alex says catching his breath. "You think just because we were facing the direction of the dorm that it was quicker?"

Alex nods his head. "How long did it take you to get down from the start point to the 20 foot drop below? Also how did you get down there?"

"It took me about 10 seconds since I was climbing down a pipe."

"All right. Meanwhile it only took me 3 seconds to jump down from building to building. Then I went down a pipe into a garbage area. I climbed the fence and then sprinted here. It only took me about one and a half minutes. Meanwhile it took you two and a half minutes. Why?"

"I had to climb up another building, then go down again then I went down and I finally reached street level. Then I had to twist and turn my way through a group of people."

"You spent too much time climbing back up and working your way through a crowd that you didn't realize you were slowing down. But you do have some great skills I admit that." I say

"Thanks Ash." Alex says with a smile. We both sit down and lean our backs to the wall. "by the way, where did you learn how to do this?" Alex asks. "My father." I say.

"He was in the military and learning parkour was a requirement. When he came back he gave me some lessons and I kept practicing and practicing. Now it's pretty much an instinct." I say. Remembering Dad made me happy, and sad at the same time.

I look at my watch. "All right Alex, I'm going to hang out in my dorm for a little bit. I'll see you later." I say getting up. He holds out his hand I grab it and help him up. We pull each other and bump shoulders and we part ways.

I head up to my room and I see Clemont tinkering with something. "What's up Clem?" I say. "Oh hey Ash. Check it out I'm seeing if I can fix Clembot!" Clemont says with a smile.

I walk up to him and see the mini robot. "What was wrong with it?" I ask. "Also, Clembot? Really?"

"To answer your first question, the arms sparked, which cause the A.I. to malfunction. That made it think that instead of just opening the can, it had to shake it first." He explains. "And to answer your second question; Shut up." He says jokingly.

I laugh and I go lay in my bed. I grab my bag off the floor and look for my pokéballs. I grab all six of them and place them in my school bag. I have more pokémon but they're at home with Tyler and Mom being taken care of.

Pikachu lies on my stomach since he was cooped up in here for most of the day and we both just shut our eyes for a nap.

* * *

I get woken up by Clemont shaking me. "Ash, 10 minutes before next period." He says. I yawn and say groggily "Thanks Clemont." I get up and stretch. I grab a change for gym clothes. "Ready Pikachu?" I say.

"Pika!" he says. He climbs on my head and we leave the room. We exit the dorm and we start heading out to the gym. "Hey Ash." May says coming up behind me. "Oh, hey May. Where's your uglier half?" I say.

"Drew is getting to gym class. Where are you heading?" She asks. "Same as Drew, Gym class." I answer.

"Ah. I will say this, your Pikachu is really cute. Makes you look ugly in comparison." She says. "What'd I do to deserve that?!" I say.

"Called my boyfriend ugly." She said. "Not my fault it's true." She elbows me and we laughed. We continue to talk and walk until I reach the locker room door. "All right see you May." I say. She hugs me so I'm taken by surprise. "O-okay then." I say as I hug her back.

"See you Ash." She says walking away. I don't know what just happened but whatever. I enter the locker room and I smell sweat, and a little bit of B.O. Thank Arceus it doesn't smell as bad as other locker rooms.

I try to find a locker that doesn't have a lock on it and I find one that was in a square area with a bench. I put my backpack in the locker and I take off my shirt and put on my gym one. It had a picture of swords crossing and lightning striking them. I take off my jeans and put on athletic shorts.

"What's up Ash?" I hear a voice behind me. I look and see Drew. "What's up Drew?" I get up, close my locker and put the lock on. "So I was talking with May on my way here." I say.

"What, jealous?" he says starting to taunt me. All right, two can play at that. "A little bit. I mean she's cute, nice," I say this next bit very fast and low but enough for him to hear. "Little bit of an asshole, But yeah I am a little bit."

"What was that?" he says. "Nothing." I say. "Oh no you don't get back here!" He puts me in a headlock and says "What did you say!?" as he is choking me. "Okay I yield I yield." I say he lets go and I say "I called her an asshole. But it works perfectly since you're an asshole as well."

"Hey fuck you." He says jokingly pushing me. We laugh as we head up to the gym. "Oh yeah she did do something weird." I say to Drew. "What was that?" He asks.

"When we said goodbye she just hugged me out of the blue." I say. Drew gets a surprised look on his face. "Wow, she must really like you. She doesn't usually hug a lot of guys. Well except guys she likes."

"Wait you're not jealous?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Nah. She isn't the type to cheat. She might flirt with other guys to be lazy but I trust her. And I trust you not to try to take her." He says

"Thanks man. But my natural charm might steal her." I say. "I highly doubt it." We keep ragging on each other until class starts.

"Ready buddy?" I say rubbing Pikachu's head. He squeals delight. Our teacher comes out and says "All right everyone, welcome to gym class."

**To be continued.**

**Hey everyone sorry I have been gone for a long time. But I'm back and I will update more now. Hope you enjoyed and be ready for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N SO first things first, as I am sure those of you who have checked in for the past two or three weeks you've noticed the bunch of weird ass reviews. Those are my asshole friends on a server I go on, who found out about my little account. Now of course Fanfiction is always a little… embarrassing. Especially when your friends find out. So now anytime I get on, they haze me on this. In fact the minute they see this I am getting hazed again so try to ignore every one of those stupid reviews my friends leave. Or if you want to entertain you read them. Anyway I am sorry for not updating for a while and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also if anyone from Hearth or Exo is reading this: If you make a big deal out of this, I will kill you.**

"Welcome to Gym class." The teacher says. He is a man with a muscular build, almost like a bodybuilder, had white skin, and had a buzz cut. He is wearing Black joggers with a green line going down the side a white t-shirt and a grey hoodie. He is carrying a clipboard and says "Right now I am going to take roll call, then I am going to explain what you are doing in this class. Any questions?"

A girl raises her hand. The teacher points a pen at her. "What's your name again?" She asks. The teacher thinks for a little bit and then face palms with the clipboard.

"My bad I forgot. My name is Mr. Schroeder. "He says. He gives a nervous chuckle and then says "Anymore questions?" That's when I rose my hand up. He points to me and says "Yes, the one with the Pikachu on his shoulder."

I clear my throat. "Why do we need our pokémon with us?" I ask. I know Clemont told me that it was also to train our pokémon, but I wanted a clear explanation.

"For training." He says. That's descriptive. "Nothing gets you closer to your pokémon then training with them, whether it be you own health or for new moves." He explains. I nod my head and he asks again "Any more questions?" When no one raises their hands he then starts explaining the class.

"Okay everyone, now this class is almost me being your personal trainer with you and your pokémon." Mr. Schroeder says. "At the end of the year, I am going to have you and your starter pokémon complete an obstacle course. We will have a pre-test next week on it. You will do the course and I will time you. By the end of the year I will time you again. Depending on the improvement and what you do to improve it will decide whether or not you pass my class.

"Now I know what some of you are thinking: 'But we have people who run around on buildings, this isn't fair.' Well I'm not only testing you on how well you do the course, I am testing how well you cooperate with your pokémon. You need to work with you starter to pass the course. Any more is allowed, and you can do whatever you need to but you can't go around any obstacle. Any questions?" he asks.

"Can we see the course?" Drew asks. I agree with him. I'd rather know what I'm getting into before running through anything.

"You will after we are done here." Mr. Schroeder says. "Any more questions?" No one says anything or raises a hand. "All right, next thing we need to do is take your weights." I can hear a girl next to me gulp. I look around and see some guys and girls having very uncomfortable looks on their face. And then a girl raises her hand. "Yes Miss?" Mr. Schroeder says.

"I'm uncomfortable with people knowing my weight." She says shyly.

"Don't worry," Our teacher says. "If you are self-conscious just let me know after roll call. Anything else?" He asks. When no one answers he then starts roll call. He reaches my name. "Ash Ketchum." I raise my hand and he looks at me weirdly. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Felix Ketchum would you?" I tense up. That… that's my dad's name. I nod my head slowly so people don't notice how shaky I'm getting. But this doesn't work as I can tell Mr. Schroeder is staring right at me. He then says "I see." And continues on.

Drew punches me in the arm. "Hey you okay man? You tensed up for a second." He says. I nod my head again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say to him.

"All right, if you say so." Drew says and he goes back to listening to our teacher. But how does he know my dad? Why did he look at me weirdly? I have so many questions for this man. But maybe I will find that out later.

After roll call we start weighing in for him to record. Those who didn't like being weighed in front of everyone started first one by one. Most of us just stood around talking. When it was my turn I weighed around one hundred fifty two pounds. "You weigh this much and it's mostly muscle." Mr. Schroeder says. "You really are your father's son." He says.

"Can we not talk about my dad…?" I say quietly.

"Right, I'm sorry." He says. I put my shoes back on and go back to the gym. After about ten more minutes everyone is weighed. Mr. Schroeder comes out and then tells us to follow him. We walk around the school for a minute until we reach a training room. At least that's what the sign says. He opens the door and we see the obstacle course.

It's almost like a military course. Mr. Schroeder goes around and then explains everything we have to do. "Okay the first thing you do," he says as he points at monkey bars. "Is go across the monkey bars either way possible with your pokémon." He then backs up and points to a door. "And then you and your pokémon will have to press a button at the same time for this door to open." He then points toward a low set of bars close to the ground. "And then you will crawl through here."

We reach the corner of the gym where a rope was hanging down. It looked brand new. "Then the two of you will climb up this rope as far as you can go. He then goes halfway across the huge gym. "After the ropes you will sprint halfway across the gym, and then have your pokémon break a wooden door using one of their moves or just their strength."

He then points at a box. "This box weighs about thirty pounds. You and your pokémon will push it about five meters, and then climb on top of it, and swing across to the other box." He says as he points at everything. "You will drop down and then go on the balance beam together. If you fall however, you have to start over from the rope swing." He explains.

He then goes to where a few mats are placed down. "This next part you two will do twenty five push-ups, and fifty curl-ups. Do them slow fast I don't care, just do them right." He says. "And that will do it. After that you're done. However this is just one test. I will have many more throughout the year, so be prepared." Mr. Schroeder says.

"What if we have some pokémon back home that we want?" Someone asks.

"If you have extra pokémon that are not on you we do have a trader and a phone on campus. It's near the main office." He then looks at the time. "All right we only have five minutes left. Sorry for making you all get dressed today. Meet in my class next to the team locker rooms tomorrow. Dismissed." He says. All the girls go to their locker room and all the guys go to ours. However I then heard a slam and saw a red headed girl grabbing a guy by his collar and lifting him up.

"You want to try that again asshole?!" She said to him. He just laughed at her.

"Ooh big tough girl going to hit me? I'd knock you out in a minute!" He said.

I walked up to them.

**Drew POV:**

When we were walking toward the locker room we heard a slam. Like a book bag being dropped. I turn around and see Misty holding some poor kid by his collar. "You want to try that again asshole?!" She says. However it seemed to have no effect as he just laughed.

"Ooh big tough girl going to hit me? I'd knock you out in a minute!" He said. Oh man someone get popcorn. I haven't seen someone take on Misty in a while. However I then noticed Ash walking up to them. Misty pulls her fist back but Ash grabs it.

"A girl who likes to fight, I can respect that. But why are you trying to beat this poor fool?" he asks. Uh oh. I forgot to tell him about Misty. Never interfere when she's about to wail on someone. Or else you're her next target.

"Back off kid, this guy was grabbing my ass." She said.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." He says smugly. Misty shot him a look but he still had a smug grin on his face. And then Ash said something to Misty that you should never say.

"Let me handle this." He said.

"I don't need your help!" She says.

"You really want to waste your time and effort beating up a guy who isn't worth it?" Ash said. Usually Misty would keep arguing but she was silent.

"Fine." She says. She drops the kid and he falls to the floor. Ah well, at least no one got hurt. But I still don't get why Misty gave up so easily.

"Yeah that's right." He says as he gets up. "Walk away Bitch!" he says. Misty makes a fist but then Ash says something.

"Such big words coming from a guy who nearly pissed his pants." Ash said. The kid then looked at Ash.

"What was that punk?" he said.

"I'm just saying from the look on your face and your movements you looked like you were going to pee yourself." Ash taunts. "I bet you're lucky I came otherwise you probably would've gotten your ass kicked." This is a new side of Ash I am seeing right now. I'd never think he would do this. He seemed like a quiet shy nerd like his roommates. The type of guy you'd have nothing against unless you were like Calem.

"You saying I was scared?" the guy says aggressively.

Ash starts clapping his hands together. "Congratulations, you figured it out Sherlock!" he says. Just then the guy made a fist and hit Ash square in the face. Ash takes a few steps back and puts his hand to his face.

"How's that for being scared?" The guy says smiling. Ash says nothing but turns and rubs his face. "What got nothing to say?"

Ash then says something that confuses the crowd that started forming. "Everyone saw that he hit me first right?" A couple of people nod their heads. He then points at me. "Drew you saw that he hit me first right?"

"Uh… yeah?" I say. Did the guy hit his screws loose or something. He then points to Misty and asks the same question. She nods her head.

That's when he turns back to the guy, and I see a dramatic change in his face. "I see" he says. His face had this accepting, tough, 'I'm going to make you regret that' look on it. Ash then punches the guy in the gut. Ash then punches the kid in the face with a hook, and then uppercuts him which knocks the guy down.

The guy gets up and screams "You son of a bitch!" He charges at Ash with his arm back as if to add power to his punch. However Ash just steps to the side and then sticks his leg out. The guy then trips over his foot and face plants into the wooden floor. I can hear everyone suck in their breath.

Just then a student with Mr. Schroeder and another teacher come in and break up the fight. "Ash you're with me, Kyle you go with Mr. Wesker." Mr. Schroeder says. Ash immediately nods his head. Kyle who had blood running from his nose from the fall scowled for a second, and then got back up. "Everyone to the locker rooms, NOW!" Mr. Schroeder yelled. Everyone starts walking towards the locker room.

I then hear quick footsteps, turn around and see the guy named Kyle running to Ash, looking as if he was about to kill him. Ash looks over his shoulder, as does Mr. Schroeder, but Ash is the first to react. When Kyle got close enough, Ash turned his body and kicked him. He kicked him Square in the face. It was like watching something from a movie, you know when someone floats in the air because they got hit. It was like that and then a huge thud. Everyone looks and Kyle was knocked out. Literally! He laid the on floor and looked as if he was barely breathing.

Mr. Wesker comes up and Mr. Schroeder asks "What happened?"

"The kid got out of my grip. Sorry Mike." He says.

"It's fine. Ash let's go." Mr. Schroeder says. Ash nods and they go to wherever Mr. Schroeder is taking Ash. The school is going to love this.

**Ash's POV, fifteen minutes later:**

I'm sitting here in the dean's office waiting for Dean Oak to come in here instead of my next class. And it's only the first day. Mom's going to love this. Mr. Schroeder left me here to get Dean Oak. The kid I fought with was somewhere else as he wasn't in here. And then, out of nowhere, Scar, my name for him because of how many he has, shows up standing in a corner.

"You know this is a pretty nice office." He says looking around. He still had the many cuts and blood running down him.

"What do you want now?" I think to him. As I said he's like a figment of my imagination, or what he calls my memories, so no one but me sees him. So since he's my memories I don't always have to talk to communicate. Whether or not I'm going crazy, I have no idea. But he's been with me for years and only taunts at me.

"What? I can't come out of your head every once and a while?" he says. He starts looking at the bookcase the Dean had in his office.

"You only come out when you want something from me." I think to him. He starts laughing.

"True, I do." He says. "He's got a nice book collection. Lots of history stuff and legendary pokémon. Anyway, I got to ask, why did you help the red head girl?" He asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know," I think. "She seemed to need help, I helped her. End of story."

"I wonder if that's true." He says giving me that smartass grin. "Would you do the same if she was a dude?" I start to blush. I'd like to think I would but maybe I wouldn't. "And she even said she didn't need your help, yet you insisted. Since when did you care so much?" He says.

I can feel myself blushing deeper. And then I hear him laugh. "Relax I know that's not the reason… for the most part." He says. "You could tell that there would be a fight, whether it would be a pokémon or real one. That's why you challenged Calem, and fought that Kyle kid. You love the fight." He says. And the thing is, he isn't wrong. It did feel good to test my skills again. But…

"I don't want to keep starting fights." I think to him. Just then the door opens and I look behind me. In a suit is Dean Oak and Mr. Schroeder is behind him. They close the door and the Dean sits across from me in his chair while Mr. Schroeder is on the side.

"I'll be baaaaaaaaack." Scar says in a sing song voice. Just then Dean Oak says something that catches my attention.

"Mr. Ketchum, how's Delia?" He says.

"She's fine…" I say. I'm so confused, does he know my Mom. No, no, he just must know her since I'm a student here.

"So she's been fine since Felix died? And what of your brother Tyler?" He says. I start making a fist. Who are these people?

"How do you know my family?" I say. It's only the first day of school, how does he know of my father. How does Mr. Schroeder know of my dad?

"You mean Delia hasn't told you?" Dean Oak says. I shake my head no.

"Tell me what?" I ask. Mr. Schroeder and Dean Oak look at each other. Then the Dean looks at me.

"I won't tell you the whole story, that's your mother's choice, but I will say that Felix and Delia are acquaintances of Mr. Schroeder and me." He says. What? "In fact some other teachers may know of Felix as well." I can feel my nails digging into my skin. How many people know my father? "Listen, Felix did a lot during his time, you know that much correct?" He asks me. I nod my head. "He's helped a lot of people, including you mother, Mike here, and me. In fact I owed that man my life. After your mother explained a couple of things about you, I said she could let you come here for free, out of respect for both her and Felix." He explains.

"So I'm only here because of my dad?" I say bitterly. I've almost had enough of this. But the Dean shakes his head no.

"Ash, you're here because I want you here. Do you seriously want to go back to Kanto to your mother's house and say you got kicked out another school?" He says. I look at the ground. I don't. "I thought so. Now this fight would've done that, if you didn't do the right thing." The dead says. What does he mean the right thing?

"We investigated this incident, and well we're letting you go." Mr. Schroeder says.

"Why? I knocked a guy out!" I say protesting. I don't know why though. I didn't want to get kicked out. However, I didn't want to be here out of pity.

"Yeah, but you didn't throw the first punch. And you had a reason to hurt him." The Dean says. "Kyle played grab ass with Misty. Now if she were to hit him, we'd still have to punish her despite that reason. And don't worry, Kyle is getting kicked out of here. Sexual harassment and fight in a matter of minutes. Not the kind of guy we want here. If the fighting was in our fight club then it would be different." Dean Oak says.

"But the reason you get off scot-free, is because you only defended yourself." Mr. Schroeder says. "You never kicked him or hit him when he was down, only when he attacked you. However, we don't want this to be a regular thing. That's why Samuel and I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" I ask.

"I want you to join the fight club we have. Mr. Schroeder here is the overseer of it." Dean Oak says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Like we said you did nothing wrong. This time." Dean Oak said. "But I don't want this to become a habit for you. I'd rather not kick you out." He says. I guess he is right. I did kind of manipulate Kyle into fighting me. But after dad showed me how to fight, and after his death I just… I do it out of respect for him. Fighting was one of the reasons I got kicked out of so many schools.

"But if you join my club, you can fight all you want without getting in trouble." Mr. Schroeder says. He hands me a sheet and it has all the details on it about the club. "The club fair is this weekend. Will you take our offer?" He asks.

I think about it a little bit. It would be good to fight without getting in trouble. And I may fight other schools. "All right, I'll join." I say.

"Perfect." Mr. Schroeder says.

"Ah yes, there is another reason why you are here." Dean Oak says. "We got a class of your mixed up. You are supposed to be in the band room right now correct?" He asks me.

"Yes sir." I say.

"Well, that was a mix up. So I'll give you another elective. What do you want? We got wood tech, computer art, coding, etcetera." He says.

"I'll take mythology." I say. "I'm assuming you have that."

"We do." The Dean says. "All right you have lunch right after this and I have to alert the band teacher and mythology teacher about the change, so you don't have to go to class. You basically have an hour and a half to do whatever you want. Dismissed."

I get up and say "thank you. Both of you." And I turn and leave.

**Samuel Oak POV:**

I see Felix and Delia's son walk right out of my office. He is just like Delia described him. Ever since Felix's… accident, he has been cold, distant, keeping to himself. But I saw that only in the past fifteen minutes. Ever since he came here and started talking and being friendly with his roommates, he's breaking out of his shell. Just what Delia wants. "So, you think Calem is going to ruin our plans?" Mike says to me.

"I hope not." I say. "We keep giving what he and his father wants they'll keep to themselves. Well, Calem will just act like he rules the school, but I think Ash will put him in his place soon. I hope it just doesn't get him killed." I feel dirty. I'm risking my life and a student's life because of Calem's father has this entire city in his pocket. I can't tell the police, I risk a spy telling him.

"Calem may be arrogant," Mike says. "But he has respect, much like his father. As long as Ash doesn't do anything stupid to him, he will treat Ash as another friend. We are almost ready to take his father down, we just need more time Sam." Mike says to me.

"I know, I just have a bad feeling." I say.

**Ash's POV:**

An hour and a half to do whatever I want and eat lunch huh? I look in my bag and see my pokéballs. Hmm, maybe it's time for some hard training with the pokémon I have. We haven't done one of those in a long time. I smile and then head out of campus and into the nearby woods to train. I really hope we haven't gotten too lazy.

**To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ash's POV:**

I can feel my back hit the bark of a tree. I'm dripping in sweat and blood. I just need a quick rest. I don't know how much time has passed, but I know is that all of us are tired and have worked well. I look at the six pokémon I brought with me. Since I transferred a lot of schools, I've been to a lot of different regions, saw and captured a lot of different pokémon.

Charizard: one of my first ones back in Kanto. I evolved him from a Charmander, but once he reached Charizard, he was a bit of a pain in the ass. But I still love him to death. I didn't catch him in the wild either, I actually took him from a trainer who left it to die because it was weak. Luckily the little shit got what was coming to him.

Greninja: My first pokémon when I came to Kalos a few years ago. Same with Charizard, I evolved him from when he was a Froakie. He didn't like taking orders from trainers but he seemed to take a liking to me. I got him from a professor from this region, Sycamore I believe. We both needed help from each other and it was a good partnership and Froakie liked me so Sycamore said I could have him.

The thing about Greninja, one time when I was doing some…business… I was able to see and feel the same thing he was. It was almost like I was Greninja. But that was only one time, since then we've been training hard to see if we could do it again, and see if I could do it with my other pokémon.

Staraptor: My proud little bird pokémon was caught in the Sinnoh region. He was a Starly at first but with time and effort he evolved. Since then he's been one of my best bird types. I have a few other flyers I have but Tyler wanted to play with them more, so I chose Staraptor.

Sceptile: I evolved this Grass pokémon from a Treecko back in Hoenn. He's always been a valuable asset to me despite being a little…harsh to some of my other pokémon. But nonetheless I love him and will work with him no matter what.

Hawlucha: Another pokémon I caught here in Kalos a few years back. He is one of my pokémon that's very flashy when he fights. Calm but proud, this wrestling pokémon is one of my aces. But he always has to do the finishing move with his flying press, which in some cases make it very difficult.

Pikachu: My starter, my ally, my friend. We've been through hell and back together so many times. I will do anything to protect my pokémon, and Pikachu is no exception. I love my electric buddy, I will do anything to protect him. All of them.

I see they are exhausted as well, but we still got a ways to go. I get back up and stretch after I caught my breath. "All right, let's get to sparring. Pikachu, you partner up with Hawlucha, Sceptile you're with Greninja, and Staraptor with Charizard. I'll trust you all to keep practicing." My pokémon nod and they start to get ready. They all begin and I go through my bag. And then I pull out my father's knife he gave me.

It's a butterfly knife he got back when he was in service. Oh right, I forgot to explain. My father was in the military. I never saw much of him but when I did it was always fun with him around. Usually he would spend a month with us and then had to go back. A little weird for normal soldiers as at times he would be back literally the next month. But then again, I learned my dad wasn't a normal soldier.

Anyway I hold the knife he bought at a store while he was deployed. Said it helped in concentrate when things got hectic. Kind of like his own joint almost. I usually keep this with me to remind myself of a few things. One: Keep pushing, no matter what happens. Two: It's used to respect him. Three: Trust yourself, even if it doesn't seem right.

I shake my head. I'm getting off track. I flip the knife open. I go to the nearest tree and get in my stance. Not only did Dad teach me to fight, he taught me how to fight with a knife, shoot a gun, and survive in the woods if I got lost. Almost anything he learned he would teach to me and Tyler when he got old enough.

I start slashing at the tree the way Dad showed me. It leaves marks with each slash and I finish with a stab. I do this for about five minutes. I am able to hear my pokémon spar. After another two minutes I stop slashing the tree. I put the knife in my bag and-

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGG!" I fall to my knees. I just got electrocuted! I look around at my pokémon and see Pikachu and Hawlucha staring at me, and the rest staring at them. Then, Pikachu and Hawlucha point at each other. I sigh. "Okay, I think you guys can be done sparring." I say to them. They all breathe and then sit on the ground. I sit down as well. I rest for about five minutes and then get back up.

"All right everyone, you can go back to your pokéballs." I say. I reach into my bag and take out 4 pokéballs and return my pokémon. "Greninja you mind working with me a little bit?" Greninja looks at me with a titled head. "I want to see if we can do that weird thing that happened between us again. You were the only one I was able to do this with. You want to try it? I'm not forcing you." I sya to him. He makes a fist and nods his head.

"Pikachu, you can catch some sleep if you want." I say to him.

"Pikachu pika!" He says with glee. I see him go into a shady spot and then see him get comfortable.

"All right. Here grab this." I toss a stick to Greninja. He catches it and looks at me. "I think if we relatively do the same thing it might trigger something, and I want to do a little knife slash sword practice at the same time. You okay with this?" He nods his head. I grab another stick. "All right, ready?" He gets in his stance and I get in mine.

"Go!" I yell and both charge at each other with our sticks. They clash and we back away from each other. He charges at me and I take a defensive stance. He swings at me and I block it. I do a back spin and slice and he dodges. We both swing at each other again and hold it, trying to overpower each other. And then I hear a voice.

"Ash! Are you okay!?" I turn and see Serena looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Serena?!" I say surprised. Greninja uses this as an excuse to hit me with the stick. I feel the wood connect to the side of my face and fall to the ground.

"Ash!" Serena says. She then faces my Greninja and takes out a pokéball. "Braixen use Flamethrower on that Greninja!" She yells. The fire pokémon comes out of its pokéball and takes out its stick and shoots flames out of it.

"Greninja dodge it!" I say. Greninja dodges the flames and Serena looks at me.

"Wait, that's you Greninja?" She says. I get up and dust myself off.

"Yeah, why'd you attack him?" I say as I return him to his pokéball. "Take a good rest buddy." I say to the ball. I put him in my bag with the rest of them.

"I thought it was a wild one. I'm sorry." Serena says. I sigh.

"It's all right, I guess it did look weird. What are you doing out here?" I ask her. She returns her Braixen.

"I sometimes come out here to eat lunch in the wilderness. You know get away from the crowd." She says. I go over to my bag and take out a rag to wipe the sweat and blood off my face. "Ash, are you sure you're okay?" She comes up to me and puts her hand on my cheek and looks at me. "You look pretty exhausted."

I put my hand on hers. "I'm fine, I was just doing some training." I say as I smile at her. She smiles and lets go. "Say what time is it?" I say.

"It's twelve thirty." She says.

"Ah crap. I won't have time to go to lunch." I say as my stomach growls. "And I'm sure my pokémon are hungry too.

"Well if you want we can share my lunch." Serena said. Wait, what?

**Serena's POV Half hour ago:**

After the bell rang for lunch I stuff everything in my backpack. I finish packing up and I head into the hallway. "Hey Serena!" I hear a voice say. I turn around and see May.

"Hey May, how are you?" I ask my friend.

"Eh, I'm hiding from Drew." She says we start walking down the hall. "He's in one of his 'romantic moods'" She says with air quotes. I giggle a little bit.

"Meaning he won't stop giving you roses?" I say taunting her a bit.

"I don't even know where he gets them! It's like he pulls them from thin air!" She exclaims.

I put on a big gruff voice as we walk down the stairs. "You're a wizard, Drew!" I say. "In order for you to progress you must annoy your girlfriend by giving her flowers from nothing." May laughs and so do I. "Still at least you get gifts on occasion. It's been a while since Calem got me something nice."

May lets out a little grunt. "I don't know what you saw in Calem when you two started dating." May says. Truth is he was very kind to me and was very romantic. And he reminded of me of someone I once knew but had to leave before. Now after dating for a while, I see him in his true colors, but yet he still kind to me.

"He is very sweet when you get to know him. But he is a bit of an ass at times." I say. I know my boyfriend isn't a saint but he isn't that bad of a guy. Is he? I mean I have heard rumors about how his dad is the real Dean but those are just rumors.

We head outside and continue talking. "So I heard from Dawn you might actually have an eye for someone else." May says taunting. I immediately go red.

"W-w-why would she say that?" I stutter.

"Weeeeeeeelllll…" She says in a sing song voice. That's never a good sign. "Dawn did tell me you said the new kid, Ash was cute." She says smugly. I can feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "And don't get me wrong he _is_ cute. Maybe you should hook up." I know she's enjoying this.

Eventually she stops torturing me after I start hiding behind my long hair. "Ah come on Serena I was just joking." She says. I grunt through my hair. She opens it like the blinds on windows. "Come on, do still love me?" She says with her puppy dog eyes.

I laugh and give in. "Yes I still love you." She smiles and we hug. We keep talking and we finally reach the girl's dorm. I'm roommates with May, and Misty. We head up to our dorm and we see Misty sitting at the edge of her bunk bed holding a fist.

"Hey Misty." We both say to her. She looks up.

"Hey girls." She says. She continues looking down at her hands.

"Is something wrong?" May asked. She reaches into our mini fridge and grabs a soda. I hear her open it and take a sip.

"No just… confused." She says. I climb up to the top of my bunk and lay down. I peer down and talk to her.

"What's so confusing? It's only the first day of school." I say.

"Well Gym was… eventful." Misty says.

I hear May let out a little burp. "Oh yeah Drew told me something happened at gym." She says. I turn to her.

"And then he started giving roses?" I say. She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Yeah some asshole grabbed my butt." Misty says. We both look at her. Did she beat him up?

"Did you kick his ass?" May asks. Misty shook her head no. That's weird, usually if anyone, guy or girl, did something stupid like that Misty wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Take that as literal as you would like. I'm serious I am sometimes scared when she gets mad.

"Some other guy talked me out of it." She says. We just gawk at her. No guy has ever been able to do that.

"How?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I don't know." She says. "But it's like he knew what to say to me to calm me down." She says.

"He sounds charismatic." May says. "Did you get a name?"

"No but, Drew was there. Why not ask him?" Misty asks. May shows misty a rose. "Romance mood?" May nods. "Ah well, I can explain what he looks like."

"Okay go ahead." I say. I sit up and dangle my feet over the edge.

"All I remember is that he had Spikey black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a hat. Oh he also had a Pikachu with him." Misty explains. Wait a minute.

"Isn't that the new kid Ash?" May asks.

"Sounds like him." I say.

"Well whoever he was he kicked the guy's ass." Misty says. "Like he just kept attacking him at first but then he fell to the ground. The guy got back up and tried to run and hit, what was the name you called him? Ash? May and I nod our heads. "Ash just went to the side and tripped him. The guy face planted and eventually the teachers came and split them up. But the guy tried one more time to hit ash and Ash just kicked him square in the face!" She says almost a little too excited.

"There's no way that's Ash." I say.

"Yeah I've seen Ash, he doesn't seem the type to fight people. He even looks like he would apologize after the fight." May says. Glad May agrees with me.

"Well he did and he didn't look ashamed either." Misty says. "Whether or not this is Ash, I don't know. Drew would probably tell you the same thing though." Misty says. I look at our clock. It's twelve ten. I hop off my bunk and go to our mini fridge.

I take out a burger I had from a burger joint I had yesterday. I grab an extra because I'm a little hungrier than usual. I know I'm a fatty. I also grab my bag. "All right girls I'm going to the forest." I say to them.

"You sure you don't want to eat here?" May asks.

"Nah, I need to clear my head a bit since it's the first day." I say. I wave bye and leave the room. Luckily the forest is nearby and I know a little bit of it. I come out here to eaty to clear my head and relax without the worry of a crowd. I tried brining Calem out here but he likes being the center of attention and with a crowd. Just the way he is.

I try to find a nice shady spot that I can relax. It's really hot out. I eventually find one. I sit down and open the bag and pull out a burger. The heat of my bag and the warm sun heated up the burger a little bit. I unwrap it and I'm about to take my first bite when…

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGG!"

Did someone just scream?! It's not unknown to be attack by wild pokémon. I put the burger back in my bag and take out one of my pokéballs. I start running towards the scream but I don't know the exact location. I get really scared after searching for about three minutes and I'm about go back to the school for help when I hear a voice. I hear something like hitting and I try to find it.

And low and behold I See Ash. Holding a stick fighting a…GRENINJA? "Ash! Are you okay!?" I scream. They are holding their sticks to each other trying to overpower each other. However Ash looks in my direction.

"Serena?!" Ash says. He then gets hit in the face with the stick the Greninja had. He falls to the ground and I panic. I take out my pokéball and throw it in the air "Braixen use Flamethrower on the Greninja!" I scream.

My Braixen takes out its stick and uses flamethrower on the Greninja. "Grenoinja dodge it!" Ash yells. What? The Greninja dodges my Braixen's flamethrower. I look at Ash.

"Wait, that's your Greninja?" I ask. He gets up and dusts off his clothes.

"Yeah why did you attack him?" Ash asks.

"I thought it was a wild one. Sorry." I say. He sighs and returns his Greninja and I return my Braixen. He puts the pokéball in his bag.

"It's fine. I guess it did look weird. What are you doing out here?" He asks me.

"I sometimes come out here to eat lunch in the wilderness. You know get away from the crowd." I say. He goes over to his bag and that's when I really get a good look at him. He's dripping in sweat. Not to mention he is bleeding. "Ash, are you sure you're okay?" I go up to him and I put my hand on his cheek. His face has a few cuts on it, dripping in sweat, and he's breathing hard. "You look pretty exhausted."

He puts his hand on my hand and smiles. "I'm fine Serena. I smile and let go. "By the way, what time is it?" He asks. I look at my phone.

"It's twelve thirty." I say. He sighs.

"Ah crap, I won't be able to have lunch. And I'm sure my pokémon are hungry too." Ash says. I remember about the two burgers I have in my bag.

"Well we can share my lunch if you want." I say. I Blush when I realized what I just said. Especially when I think about what happened in his dorm yesterday. NO NO NO NO! Don't think about that Serena!

"Nah it's okay. I'd rather not be a bother to you." He says.

"Well how about I make them some poke puffs. " I say on impulse. SERENA! SHUT! UP! Don't dig yourself into a bigger hole! But God, why am I saying this to him?

"Why would you do that for me?" He says with a little laugh. Think of an excuse. Think of an excuse!

"Well… I guess it's to apologize about yesterday." As I say my sentence I slowly talk quieter. But Ash still heard me. Crap.

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Serena," He says. "I learned a long time ago if something happened between two people, you can either ignore it and not make it weird, or let that be the only thing that keeps you from being friends. Which one do you want it to be?" He asks me. It's obvious he wants to ignore what happened. I do too, but at the same time I don't. Why though?

"I guess I'll try to ignore what happened." I say trying to make a smile. I look up at Ash and see him have a satisfied smile on his face. It seems like he's done this a thousand times already.

"So…can I get that burger?" He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"You seriously expected me to give you one right away after all that?" I say with a smug smile.

"Maybe…" he says. I laugh and go sit next to his pikachu in the shade. He joins and I reach in my bag and hand him one of my burgers. He unwraps it. He opens the bun and takes out the lettuce.

"What don't like lettuce?" I say as I see this.

"It's like eating a leaf! Half the time it over powers the burger!" He says. I grunt a little.

"Baby." I say. He picks up a little pebble and throws at me.

"Still though, we get two breaks, one before and after lunch? That seems a little counterproductive." He says.

"Well it's partially true." I say. He looks at me. "The intermissions are only for the first week. You didn';t read the fine print on your schedule?" I ask.

He throws his hands in the air with his burger in one hand. "No! Why do they make it in such small print!?" He screams at the world. I giggle.

"It's true. In fact the first time I came here the printer didn't print the information so I was late the second week of school." I say.

"We must tell the head of our department!" He says as he points a finger in the air. And so, for the next ten minutes, it was us talking eating and enjoying each other. Wait, is this… a date? No, no. Just a bunch of coincidental events and it led to this. Just being friendly, right?

We finish up our lunch and we get up and stretch. I look at my phone. It's twelve forty-five. "All right/ I'm going to head back to the dorms." I say. He picks up his bag too.

"I got to head to my dorm as well. Got to wash all the sweat off." He says. That's right, he said he was training. So we walk and talk our way down to the dorms.

"All right I'll see you around Ash." I say.

"Yeah see you Serena." He says. We each go into our dorm buildings. I sprint up to my room and see May napping and Misty on her computer. However when I bursted in the room May woke up and Misty looked at me. I was out of breath, and I was red.

"Serena what's wrong?" Misty says. I try to get words out but I am too embarrassed to talk and I am tired. All that comes out is just little words.

"I…Date…Woods…" May comes up and shakes me.

"CALM. DOWN." She yells as she shakes me. I steady my breathing.

"Thanks." I say as I catch my breath.

"So what's going on?" Misty asks. I go over and sit on the bunk bed.

"I…I think I just went on a date with Ash." I say.

**Ash's POV:**

I go up to my Dorm. Clemont is there working on his robot and Barry is nowhere to be seen. "Where's Barry?" I ask.

"He's around the school doing whatever it is he does." Clemont says. I nod my head. "By the way where were you?" He says turning the spinning chair he was in.

"I was out training with my pokémon." I say to him. "Since we were training I'm going to wash up a little bit."

"All right." He says. I grab a towel, deodorant and clean clothes. I hop in the shower, just wash myself for about two or three minutes and then get out. I put on deodorant, put on my clean clothes and grab my stuff to get ready for the my nxt class. I grab my schedule. History is up next.

"Hey I have that class with you!" Clemont says as he peeked over my shoulder.  
"All right, let's get going." I say to him. And so, with that, we go to our next class.

**To be continued.**

**A/N Hey look! Only two weeks since I updated this! Oh yeah I also changed the description of this story to match it for some upcoming chapters. And just a warning there will be a bunch of time skips after a few more chapters. I'm not going to make them go through every day. Then this thing would be like two hundred chapters long. But I hope all of you enjoyed and stick around for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Clemont and I reach our history room and we sit next to each other. More students pile in as the late bell closes in. An adult who I assume is our teacher walks in. He has graying hair, a full beard that covers his chin, which is also graying, and is wearing oval glasses. He turns and faces the door and puts his hands behind his back. I lean towards Clemont. "What's he doing?" I ask.

"You'll see." Clemont says with a smile. The bell rings and the teacher begins to closes the door. However I hear loud steps and someone scream something down the hall.

"WAIT PROFESSOR NIKO I'M HERE DON'T―" He closes the door and there is a huge thud about a second after it. I hear some of the class, even Clemont, laugh a little.

"Why is the class laughing?" I ask Clemont.

"Mr. Niko has a rule with tardiness. And it gets very entertaining at times." Clemont says. Oh right I forgot. I never asked if Clemont came here before or if this was his first year. I justr assumed he's been here before. Guess my hunch was right.

"Good afternoon class." He says. He has a thick accent. "To any of the new students, my name is Mr. Niko. And what you just saw was my tardy policy. You are to be in the class by the bell. If not I will not allow you in my class."

"What if we miss something important that day?" I hear a girl ask.

"You can come in after school or during lunch." Mr. Niko says. "Or you can ask your classmates. If you forget to do these things, too bad you can repeat next year." He says. I can already tell I'm going to like this class.

"Why do we even need to study history?" Someone says in a mocking voice. "It's a waste of time." I turn and see it's a guy. He is wearing a leather jacket. Oh great, five seconds and I can already tell this guy is a douchebag.

"Why that is the most arrogant and ignorant thing I have ever heard." Mr. Niko said. The class shushes up. I see the wannabe biker scowl. "Young man history is the backbone of our society. And the liver. And possible the kidneys if I were to wager." Mr. Niko said getting sidetracked. Yep, definitely going to like this teacher. He shakes his head.

"Anyway, if we do not study history, it is bound to repeat itself." Mr. Niko said. The "biker" just scoffs. Mr. Niko smiles. "Well anyway since you seem to think it's a waste of time, luckily for you we also have an essay later in the year about whether or not we should study history. I look forward to your essay." And with that he hands out the rubric and begins class like normal.

**1 class later:**

The bell rings and everyone packs up. I look at my schedule. I have science next. I say goodbye to Clemont and then I head to 310. I enter the room. Inside is a skeleton, a few pictures of human anatomy and physics stuff. In the front is a picture that captures my attention. It is a picture of Farnsworth from_ Futurama_ with a hood on. In a caption it says "Hail science." Below it is a meme of chemistry cat. Huh. Never thought I'd see that.

I see Luke enter along with Calem and Paul. They are all laughing about something and then they notice me.

"What's up Ash!" Calem says to me. He fist bump each other and they sit around me. We all start talking with each other. Even Paul seems a little more sociable today. Our teacher walks in as the bell rings. She's an older looking woman with long hair that's starting to grey.

"Good afternoon, I am Miss Tal." However most of the class s ignoring her as she spoke in a soft voice. She tries to calm down the class but fails. Eventually I see her frown.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" She yells. The class gets scared and everyone sits down and becomes silent. She clears her throat and smiles. "Thank you. Anyway I am your science teacher this year. A pleasure to meet all of you." She calls roll call and continues class like normal.

**1 Class later:**

The bell rings and everyone starts packing up. We had like thirty minutes to talk since our teacher explained everything in like ten minutes. I learned about Calem Luke and Paul. Calem is the captain in football and baseball. He also plays percussion in the band.

Paul is in wrestling. He's been to state once and only lost like 3 matches. When he isn't an asshole he isn't that bad to hang out with.

Luke is a tennis player. He's been playing tennis for about three years. He was able to bring the team to the championship but they lost and didn't get to go to state.

Anyway I say goodbye to them and look at my schedule again. Room 220, Pokémon caring. I head down the stairs and into the room. Inside the classroom is a bunch of tables put together so I guess we'll be having partners or groups. I sit at one near the windows. I stare out absentmindedly for a while. Then I hear two thuds on the tables next to me. I turn and see May with a big smug grin on her face. And next to her Serena. Serena! Ah crap baskets. I was hoping to avoid this situation for another week.

"So Ash," May says with a smile. She slides me a piece of paper. It has neat handwriting on it that says "How was your little date with Serena?" I rip the paper into shreds.

"It wasn't like that." I say through gritted teeth. "We just ran into each other because of coincidental events that led to us eating lunch together alone in the woods and I am just making this ten times worst aren't I?" May is holding in her laughter. I look towards Serena and notices that she is holding in her laughter too.

"You were right May, this is a lot more fun." She says. I blush and look away from them. They sit next to me and May slaps me on the back.

"Ah quit pouting Ash." She says. "After all it's only awkward―"

"If we make it awkward I know." I say as I cut her off. "But if you're just going to keep making fun of me, I'm just going to keep ignoring you." I say as a cross my arms. They both let out a chuckle and apologize.

The bell rings and our teacher walks in. He… actually looks like he just got out of college. He has eyes that almost looked like they are closed, dark skin, and brown hair that spikes out in all directions. "Good afternoon everyone," He says. "My name is Brock. I'll be your Pokémon Caring professor. I'll be handing out the syllabus." He starts handing it out but someone raises their hand. He points at them to signal they can ask a question.

"How long have you been a teacher?" A male student asks.

"This will be my first year." He says. A bunch of the students whisper or gasp. After the shock he take roll call and explains what we do in class.

**One class later:**

The bell rings and I look at the clock. It's four. Yeah they are most likely getting rid of the two hours of intermissions between classes. I get up and stretch and wave goodbye to May and Serena. I then head back to my dorm. However along the way I am stopped by the guy who insulted me earlier today. The guy whose wrist I twisted. He has something in his hand.

"You know I've been thinking," he says. I put my hands in my pocket. "If you think you're so good. Why don't you and I have a pokémon battle? Or will you just run away like you did with Calem?" He says. I find this as a waste of time. But I can also tell this guy isn't going to leave me alone until I do this.

"If this will get you to leave me alone and shut up fine." I say. He smiles and in his hand he clicks the pokeball so it's to full size he then throws it out.

"Leafeon, go!" He says. Out pops the grass evolution of an Eevee. I put down my bag and dig through for Greninja's pokeball. I find it and then toss it.

"Greninja, let's go." I say. My water pokémon pops out and lets out a roar. "Only one pokémon each?" I ask.

"Find by me, I only need one." He says. Man can this guy be anymore arrogant? I see a few onlookers. Probably seeing if I will run away again. Whatever, I know this would happen.

"A Water type?" he says. He then starts laughing. "You must a rookie to do something like that!" He stops laughing and then points. "Leafon razor leaf!" The Grass pokémon shoots out the leafs to Greninja.

"Dodge." I say. Greninja easily avoids all the leaves.

"Vine whip!" He yells. Two vines grow from Leafeon and charge towards Greninja.

"Greninja, double team!" I say. Multiple Greninja appear as he moves around to confuse Leafeon. Leafeon whips a few of the clones but doesn't hit the real one. "Now use Water Shuriken." I say. All the Greninja create the Shuriken but only one throws it. It hits the Leafeon, obviously not doing a lot of damage. Leafeon turns to the greninja that did it.

"Leafeon Tackle him!" He says. The Leafeon charges at my Greninja. However is goes right through him. "What? Clones can't use moves!" He says.

"Because that clone didn't throw it." I say. Greninja then jumps in the air with a stick in his hand and whacks the Leafeon on the head. The double team disappears and Greninja unleashes a flurry of blows on Leafeon.

"Leafeon Vine whip on the stick he's using!" He says. The Leafeon wraps the vines aropund the stick that Greninja is using. They are playing tug of war. I smile.

"You just lost pal." I say to him. He looks at me confused. "Greninja, paddle ball technique." Greninja yanks his stick back and the leafeon is sent gflying towards him. He then hits Leafeon with the stick. He does about two or three more times. The Leafeon faints as it lands next to its trainer. He kneels and cradles his Leafeon's head.

"You did well buddy, take a rest." He says. He returns it to his pokeball. I go up to Greninja and return him.

"Great job Gren." I say. I go to the trainer and he comes to me. "So, you done insulting me?" I ask him. I see him scowl at me. But he then sighs.

"Yeah, I can't say anything to you now." He says.

"In that case," I reach my hand out to him. He flinches a little, probably expecting me to hit him. However he looks at my hand, and shakes it. I smile at him. "Great battle." I say to him. He smiles back.

"I was expecting you to be like Calem, rubbing it in my face." He says.

"I made my point, No need to rub it in." I say. "Besides, you never know if your opponent will be stronger than you, on the same level, or weaker. But you can always find a way to overpower them." I say. He laughs.

"I'll think of that next time I challenge you." We were about to part ways but I remembered something.

"Hey, if we are going to battle again, I need to know your name." I say to him. He turns towards me.

"It's Eric." He says. That's when I got a really good look at him. He had dark skin, brown messy hair, a grey sweatshirt with a dragon design on it.

"All right Eric, I look forward to our next battle." I say to him.

"So am I." He says. I turn to go to my dorm and see a bunch of people looking at me. I guess I never noticed how many onlookers there were. They all start complimenting me.

"Nice fight new kid!" a guy says

"This was a lot better than your battle with Calem." Another guy says.

"You actually looked pretty cute out there." A girl says.

"Let's you and me have a battle!" A guy challenges me.

I start blushing from all the compliments I'm getting. I eventually get past them and finally get to the dorm. Eventually Barry and Clemont come in here and for the rest of the day we hang out with each other. I told them about my battle and they were happy I didn't have a nervous breakdown again.

When it reaches Curfew we all get ready for bed. I lay in my bed thinking about my classes, my match, just what today was like in general. Eventually I drift into sleep.

* * *

I wake up strapped to a chair. Wait, what? I struggle to get out but the more I struggle the tighter it gets. I then hear a voice.

"Death" It says eerily. I then hear another voice.

"Murderer." It says. And then another one.

"You'll pay." And another.

"Monster"

"Psychopath."

"Maniac."

More and more voices keep pouring into my head. GET THGEM OUT! All of these voice, they bring back my memories I want to forget. Fire then consumes me but at least the voices stop. I look up and see bodies around me. Blood spilling everywhere. I look to my left and see a door.

A flash and a loud sound come from the door. The door breaks open and in comes a man wearing a jacket comes in. he is carrying a handgun. He points it at the door and fires one bullet but then it only clicks. The slide is back. He is out of ammo. I look toward the door and see a shadowed figure walk in.

"No, please, I beg of you!" the man begs the shadow figure. The shadow pulls out a revolver and shoots the man without mercy. The figure turns towards me. It's me. The spikey black hair, the brown eyes, and my hat. Everything stops and Scar comes out.

"Isn't it nice?" he asks. "Chaos all caused by you." He then disappears. I relive almost all of my past mistakes. I let out a giant scream.

* * *

I wake up panting really heavily. I look at the clock, it's five thirty in the morning. Well, guess it's time to start a new day. And try to forget my nightmare. For five hundredth time.

**To be continued.**

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to let everyone I know I was still alive! Hope you guys enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Clemont's POV:**

I wake up to my phone alarm. It's 6:30. I rub my eyes and groggily get up. I look over and see Ash in his bed doing something on his laptop while petting his Pikachu. "Morning Ash," I say to him. He doesn't hear me so I pick up my pencil that I keep on my end table and throw it at him. It hits him and he looks at me. "I said 'Good morning Ash.'"

Ash smiles and throws my pencil back at me. "Good morning Clemont," He says. I stretch and grab a towel. I then look at Ash and ask a question.

"You take a shower yet?" He nods his head. I head into the bathroom and place a towel on the towel hook. I go back into our room and grab my clothes. I take them in with me to the bathroom. I undress and get in the shower and turn it on.

After I get done I grab my towel and start drying myself off. After I get done drying off I put on my clothes for the day. It was a blue and white plaid shirt with some jeans. I grab my wet towel and I put my hand on the handle, that's when I heard Ash.

"Calm down, calm down!" He said. He wasn't being quiet about it. I hear him pacing around the room muttering to himself about something.

"Ash everything okay?" I say through the door.

"I'm fine!" he says a little too quickly. I think I should give him a little space. Mainly because I don't know what he will do to me if I interrupt his… breakdown? I don't know what to call it. I place my towel on the floor and go to the sink. I take my toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. I start brushing my teeth. After I'm done I pick up my towel again. I go to the door and place my ear on it.

I don't hear anything so I open it. I see Ash burying his head in his hands. "Ash?" I say. He looks up me and jumps a little. As if I just snuck up on him.

"Yeah?" He says in a little bit higher voice, as if he is scared. "Yeah what is it Clemont?" I throw my towel in our hamper.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I grab my laptop and put it in my bag. I also grab the little Clembot and put it in my bag as well.

"Yeah just a little stressed out is all," he says. I raise an eyebrow.

"On the second day of school?" I question.

"Clemont," he says. "I traveled to so many schools in the past four years. And every first week just gets harder for me. I'll be fine, it will just take a little bit for me to get settled." He pets his Pikachu. I guess traveling from school to school is pretty rough.

"All right, I'm just worried is all," I say. I look around and I don't see Barry. "Where's Barry?" I ask.

"In the main room watching whatever the person who has the remote is watching," Ash says. He starts packing his bag as well.

"All right, I'm going to get some breakfast," I say I put on my bag and I am about to leave but then I remember something.

"Oh yeah," I say. "After school today meet back here. You Barry and I need to discuss who's bringing the fridge, the TV and crap like that."

"Out of the time we spent together that never came up did it?" He says. "Yeah I'll be here." He says. We say goodbye to each other and I head out. However he then rushes out of the room and calls my name again.

"Clemont, do you know where I can feed my Pokémon?" He called.

I say "Oh yeah just there is a poke center in town. Drop them off there and pick them back up at lunch, they'll be fed." Ash thanks me and head back into our room. I head downstaiurs and then head out to the cafeteria.

**Time 8:00, first period, Ash's POV:**

After dropping off my pokémon at the center, I made sure to tell the nurse Joy they were fed. She said not to worry. I also said I would be back by lunch. The Nurse joy nodded her head and I went to first period. I just hope they don't hate me. I haven't fed them yesterday it slipped my mind. I walk into first Period and sit in my desk. Amber and Gary are already there, insulting and flirting with each other like yesterday.

The bell rings and class begins.

**3 Periods later.  
**I pant from doing the run in gym. Mr. Schroeder tells us to get in the locker room so we all head down there. I open my locker and take the clothes that I was supposed to wear yesterday but I got dragged to the dean's office. So I guess the stuff I was wearing today is my gym clothes for this week. I then take out my new schedule that Dean Oak gave me in second period. I had to go to his office to get it obviously.

Looks like I am heading to room 322. The bell rings and I head out to my mythology class. I enter the class and go up to the teacher. He wore a purple collared shirt, with black jeans and brown loafers. He had black hair and a very light beard. Sycamore. The one who gave me my Greninja. "Hi I'm Ash, I had a mix up with my schedule yesterday," I say.

"Ah yes, Ash Ketchum!" He says. "I remember you. How is your Froakie doing?"

"Evolved into a Greninja," I say. "He's doing well." Sycamore smiles.

"Good," He says. "I knew I could trust you with him. Anyway I have the seating chart right here." He takes out a piece of paper. On it is a rough representation of the class. Names were scribbled on there for the seating chart.

"You will sit in that desk over there," He says pointing to my seat. "Nice to have you in my class Mr. Ketchum." He says with a smile. I nod and head to my seat. I got to say, not a lot of people can rock a purple shirt, yet somehow he can.

I go on my phone just flipping through it to past the time. I look up from it and see Dawn enter the room. She notices me and I give a little two finger salute. She returns it back to me. She goes to what I assume is her desk on the other side of the class. The bell rings and professor Sycamore begins.

"All right everyone in case you haven't notice we have a new student," Sycamore motions to me. "Stand up and take a bow Ash." I laughs thinking it was a joke but everyone is looking at me.

"I'm not taking a b―," I try to say but Sycamore but sycamore cuts me off.

"Take one or you get an F for the trimester," he says with a smile on his face. Or is it a grin? Because I know he is serious. I sigh and stand up. I place one arm behind my back and place the other across my chest and bow. Some of the class claps while the others snicker. I take a seat and Sycamore gives me a syllabus and then officially begins his class.

"All right, now then who here has heard of mega evolution?" He asks. A couple of kids raise their hands. I notice Dawn rose her hand as well. "Dawn," he says as he points at her. "What is mega evolution?"

"Mega evolution," Dawn states. "Is the theory that a fully evolved pokémon like an Empoleon can go into another stage of evolution, but only for a short period of time."

Sycamore points at Dawn and says "Exactly." He starts pacing around as he begins to lecture. "Mega evolution is a theory that is also assumed to be a myth. There are many myths that is said to utilize mega evolution. Smaller pokémon overpower legendaries, a human using it to overpower Gods, and many in between. I have traveled around a lot and there are some signs that it still exists, but none firsthand."

"What about that actress?" a student asks. "What's her name uhh… Diantha! Do you think her Gardevoir is actually mega evolving?"

"No it's obviously movie effects!"

"How can we be so sure?" An entire debate started and continued for a few seconds but Sycamore put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Everyone stops talking and looks at him.

"I am glad you are all taking this into a debate but we will discuss it later in the year. Now then I am handing out the books for this trimester. Do not lose this. Or pay thirty-five bucks and do what you want, I don't care which." He hands out a soft cover book I flip through some of the pages in mine. It's what you would expect from a mythology book. A few chapters on Arceus, Norse Gods, Greek Gods, etcetera.

Eventually the class ends and I pack the book in my bag. I head to the door and Dawn meets me at the door. "So why weren't you here yesterday?" She asks me as we get in the hallway.

"I thought the news of what happened in gym yesterday spread like wildfire?" I ask her.

"It did," She responds. "But I want to hear it from you." I sigh.

"All right I started to fight some because he was being a jackass."

"And from what I hear it wasn't that he was being a jackass to you, but to a _girl_," She says with a smug grin. Ah fuck. I know how this is going to go. "So first you go on a date with Serena, Calem's girlfriend, and then beat a kid up because he was insulting a girl?"

"No you got that mixed up," I say. "First I kicked the shit out of him, then I went on a date with Serena." Wait, shit! "No, not a date I mean a series of coincidental events that led to us eating lunch together in the woods alone!" Man I just keep digging this grave deeper and deeper don't I?

Dawn, with the same smug grin, says "Still sounds like a date to me."

"I hate you," I say in a sarcastic tone. "I hate you and I am going to get my pokémon from the poke center." I start to head to the poke center and I hear Dawn say something.

"You know you love me!" She says. I raise my middle finger in the air directed towards her.

For the rest of my classes nothing interesting happens. It's what you would expect from a second day of school. No homework yet so I'm grateful but I am expecting a lot next week. As the last bell rings I pack my stuff. I head out and start heading to my dorm.

Along the way, Calem sees me and runs up to me. "Yo, Ash!" He says. We high-five each other and he starts talking. "Hey you want to play some football with me and a couple of others?" He asks.

"I can't," I say. "My roommates and I still need to decide who's bringing a fridge, TV, and other stuff."

"Oh don't worry," Calem says. "We're probably going to be doing it for a few hours. Just show up to the park after you're done."

"All right," I say, "I might come then." It's been a while since I last tossed the pigskin around. I head to my dorm and enter the room. Barry is there but Clemont isn't.

"Hey Ash," Barry says to me. He is laying on his bunk and is twirling a pencil in between his fingers.

I toss my bag to my bottom bunk and say "Hey Barry. No Clemont?"

"Not yet," He says.

"Oh yeah," I say. "Do you mind if I take out some of my pokémon? Just need to see if they are well." Barry sits up and gets off his bunk.

He said "Yeah go ahead, I need to check on mine as well." He grabs his bag and starts digging through it. I take out my pokéballs and let out Pikachu first. I hate having to keep him in the pokeball for most of the day, but they don't let pokémon out during school hours unless necessary.

I scratch Pikachu's ears and I ask "How are you buddy?" He lets out a little squeal. I look at Barry and he lets out an Empoleon. Pikachu notices the Giant penguin pokémon and walks over to it. Pikachu starts talking to it and Empoleon talks back.

"Well," Barry states. "They seem to be getting along." I smile. I'm always happy to see Pikachu make a new friend.

I look at Barry and say "So your starter was a Piplup?"

Barry nods his head and says "Sure was. I remember getting him. He was always proud, but that was one of the best things about him. Who was your starter?"

"Pikachu," I say. Barry gives me a look.

He says, "I thought a Pikachu wasn't a starter in the regions?" I scratch the back of my head as Pikachu hops up and curls in my lap.

"Well," I say. "I woke up late to make my choice. By the time I got there the starters were taken. But I was lucky enough to get another pokémon, Pikachu."

"I see," Barry says. He checks his Empoleon and starts talking to it. "You okay Empoleon?" He asks. The penguin pokémon waves its flipper as a way of saying yes. We examine our starters and when we know that they're okay we move on to our next ones.

I let out my Greninja and Barry lets out his Staraptor. We begin checking to see if they are okay and talking with them when Clemont walked in. He notices that we have some of our pokémon out.

"Checking to make sure your pokémon are okay?" he asked us. We both nodded our heads. We return our pokémon. Clemont goes to his bed and lays down on it. He yawns and then looks at us.

"All right," I say. "So who is going to get what?" We all look at each other.

Barry breaks the silence and says "I have a somewhat new TV back at my Parents house. HD, and able to connect at least 3 other inputs. It's also a Smart TV."

"I got nothing better," I say. "What about you Clemont?"

"Nope," The blonde says. "But I do have a movie player and an Xbox One and PS4, I can take one system and the movie player." Clemont says. The two of them look at me.

"I guess that means I'm bringing the fridge," I say. "It might be a while before it gets here though. I can see if I can get my mom to get us one." I know my Mom has enough money for a mini fridge, and she'd be happy to get us one. But I am not letting her spend the money she needs for herself and Tyler. I just have to find money my own way. That was never too hard for me.

"All right then, guess we're settled.

I look at the time. It's 5:00. So now I have a choice. Well three choices actually. A: Find a job to make some money for the fridge. B: Stay here and lounge in my room for the rest of the day.. C: Go with Calem and play football in the park. I sit and contemplate my decisions for about five minutes.

I was laying down on my bed as I thought and Pikachu curled up on my stomach. I pet him as I kept thinking. I let out a little yawn. I wonder if Dad had some friends up here that would let me do some jobs? I wonder if… I wonder…

**Serena's POV:**

Misty, Dawn, May and I were at the park. The main reason was our boyfriends were there. Okay May Dawn and my boyfriends, we just wanted Misty to tag along. The boys were playing football while we watched as we sat at the swing set. Dawn was actually using the swing, bringing out her inner child. May and I just sat on our swings. Misty was on her phone as she sat.

"Misty why are you on your phone?" I ask her.

May smiles and says "Yeah, why look at your phone when you have an amazing view over there?" She points over to the guys who were playing football as some of them wore muscle shirts or no shirt, obviously to show off.

"Meh," Misty says. "Why don't you stick to looking at your own boyfriend May?" Misty smirks as she said that.

"Hey I can look at the menu, I just can't order."

Misty rolls her eyes and says "Look I'm sure there are some pretty chill guys over there. I just don't like athletes that much."

"Yeah," Dawn says. "She doesn't like them because she wants to be the man in the relationship." Misty shoots Dawn a look but Dawn ignores her. We sit there talking and making fun of each other for about five minutes. Then we hear a voice behind.

"Hey aren't one of you the girl that has sex with that college guy?" We look behind us and see some stranger who looks a bit older than us. Behind him is couple of what I assume his friends. Despite our school being called "Pokémon University" it's really just a boarding school.

"No," May says as-a-matter-of-factly. "We're not."

"Do you want to be?" He says with a grin. I make a disgusted noise and turn around. Misty flips them off, May and Dawn ignored them.

"Ah come on don't be like that!" one of them says. We all get off the swings and Dawn jumps off. I feel one of them grab my wrist and yank me.

"Let go!" I say. I then kick the guy. I don't know where I kicked him but I hear him grunt in pain. The grip on my wrist loosened so I pulled it away. I notice that my friends also got in their grips but they pulled away as well.

"Ah you bitch!" one of them says.

"Hey," I hear a familiar voice say. I turn and see Calem, along with Paul, Drew and all their friends. Calem is staring down the guys. "Don't call my girlfriend a bitch."

"I'm sorry," the first guy who tried to flirt with us say. "How about I call her cunt instead!" I put my hands to mouth. I see Dawn and May did the same but Misty just had a scowl. I turn and see the look in Calem and his friends' eyes. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what comes next. And, unfortunately, it does.

**Calem's POV:**

"Let go!" I hear one of the girls say. I had the football in my hand and I was about to pass it to Luke. However I saw some guy grabbing onto Serena. Anger boiled up in me. I drop the football and start heading over there.

"Oh those motherfuckers!" I hear Paul say behind me as they were harassing Dawn as well. We walk up to them and I hear one of them say something.

"Ah you bitch!" he cried.

"Hey," I said. "Don't call my girlfriend a bitch." I stare down at the group of guys. There is about seven of them. There are ten of us. We have an advantage.

"I'm sorry," one of them says. "How about I call her a cunt instead!" he has a smug grin and I know the girls (and Misty) are shocked to hear that. At this point I'm deciding who I should hit first. However I don't get the pleasure in choosing that. Paul does.

He went to the nearest guy and he punched him square in the face. I look at Paul and said guy, and then I am met with a pain in my gut. I keel over and look up. One of them had punched me and now he was taunting me. He had that same smug grin and had in arms out in "What is it?" kind of way.

I tackle him to the ground and start pounding on his face. Someone grabs my arm and pins it behind my back. He lifts me off of his friend and keeps my arm pinned. "Now so tough now are ya?" he says. I move my head forward and slam it back into his nose. He lets go of me and I turn around.

He is covering his nose. I grab his head and bring it to my knee. "Calem!" I hear Paul call. I look at him and he pushes some guy my way. I kick the guy in the back and he falls to the ground. Some guy hops on Paul and Paul tries to get him off. I am about to go and help him but someone grabs my arm.

He drags me and punches me in the face, the extra momentum adding more power. I fall to the ground. My vision blurs as I stare into the sky. I blink them back into focus and get up. I see at least four of my friends backed out, took too big a beating or ran away. But at the same time we took out at least two of their guys.

I hear a war cry to my right and see a guy getting ready to kick me. I grab his foot and trip his other leg with my leg. I then punch him in the face as he is down. He gets back up and gets in a fighting position. I try to lay a few punches but he block each one of them. I try to land a right hook but he blocks with his left arm and then moves in and punches me in the gut. I flex to absorb the shock.

I push him away from me. He stumbles back and I shoot for his legs. I lift one of them up and then elbow down on his knee. He lets out a pained yelp and falls to the ground. "Fuck this!" I hear one of them say. They all get up and start running away. I see one guy trying to crawl to get up.

I go to him and drag him by one foot back towards me. "Where do you think you're going motherfucker?!" I say. I see his face is bleeding and he is scared. I put my foot up and I am about to stomp down on his chest.

"Calem!" I hear a voice say. I turn and see Ash. He had a bag with him and next to him was a Pikachu. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"What's it look like?" I ask him.

"You already won," he says. "There's no point." I look down at the jackass. I sigh and walk up to Ash.

"How much did you see?" I ask him.

"Enough," he retorts. "But you do fight well."

I chuckle and scratch the back of my head as I say "Thanks." Ash then leans closer to me and whispers.

"You're lucky I stopped you," he whispered. "How do you think it would look if Serena saw that?" My eyes widen. I forgot they were here. I turn and see Serena Misty Dawn and May kind of looking away from what happened.

I turn to Ash and say "Thanks. I get caught up and I sometimes forget about my surroundings." He laughs.

"You and me both," He said.

So did you come to hang out with us?" I ask.

He shakes his head and says "No, I have to go get a job. I need some money and I know a friend of the family who's willing to give me one." I nod my head.

"All right," I say. "I'll see you around a man." We fist bumb each other and go our separate ways. I walk up to Serena. She looks at me and turns away. May Dawn and Misty see this and leaves us alone.

"Serena," I say but she cuts me off.

"Was that necessary?" She asks. "Was beating up those guys really necessary?" I sigh.

"No," I say as I look on the ground. "Probably not. But they hurt you and were harassing you. You know I would do anything to protect you." She doesn't look me in the eye.

"I know," She says half-heartedly. I place my hands on her cheeks.

"Look I'm sorry okay?" I say. "Tell you what, how about you and I go to dinner on Sunday? Just the two of us?" She looks at me and I see her get a small blush on her face and a tiny smile.

"Okay," she says. I smile and kiss her on her forehead. Now all I need is money for the date. Luckily I know a guy.

**To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 13

**9:00 PM, ?'s POV:**

I turn into the dark ally and see my guy. He was smoking a cigarette and had the files in his hand. "Isn't Curfew in effect?" he asks.

"I have to be in gates, light's out isn't for another hour."

"Yeah yeah," He said. "I got three things you can do. Full detail in the files." He hands me the three manilla folders.

"Give me a general explanation for each," I say. I flip through the first one.

"First job," My guy starts. "Find a vehicle. It's a bright red Sedan." I open the file. It says the license plate is from the Sinnoh region. Plate numbers are H3RN0UD6.

"And my other options?" I question.

"Second option, kidnap a man by the name Anthony Banari." I flip through the second File. Hmm, interesting. Might take this guy.

"And what of my third?" I ask.

"Steal an ancient artifact." He says. I take a look at the file. Oh, Aztec. Very rare too. That's gonna bring in some big bucks, but I need a lot of equipment for this one. And time I don't have. I look over all three files one more time.

"I think I'll take this Anthony Banari guy," I say. "The others I can do anytime. I can't be sure if this guy goes anywhere before I get him."

"All right I'll let my people know," he says. I nod my head and turn to get the job done but he stops me with a very weird, and personal question. "Are you sure this is what your father wants?" I make a fist as I turn to him.

"It doesn't matter what my father wants," I retort. "It what I want now." He shakes his head. "If you got something to say, say it. Don't tiptoe around it."

"I'm just saying I don't think your father would think you would do something like this," He said.

I sigh. "Yeah, me either," I retort. I walk out of the ally. As I do, I take a look at Anthony's file again. Finding this guy won't be easy, but everyone makes mistakes. He'll leave a trail. Even if he doesn't know it.

**Thirty minutes later.**

I look at the sign of the bar. "The Drunken Warrior." Interesting name. I put my hand in my pocket and take out my wallet. Let's hope the fake ID works. I enter the sleazy bar and look around. Bar isn't filled but it isn't empty either. Enough to at least keep it afloat. I look to my right and notice a couple of people playing pool. To the back I notice the bar.

I head to the bar and sit at a stool. I wait for about thirty seconds and the bartender comes to me. She seemed to be fresh out of college. "What can I get you?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"Old fashioned," I say. She takes a closer look at me but I turn away.

"You seem a little young, I need to see an ID," she told me. Crap, I was hoping to avoid this. I take out the fake ID and hand it to her. She examines it. I was lucky to have someone who actually knew how to make good fake ID's, but that doesn't mean it's without its flaws.

She squints at it and then looks at me. She then shrugs and says "I'll be right back with your drink," I breathe a sigh of relief in my head. Since this the bar Eric frequent, the bartenders should recognize the name. She comes back with my drink and says with a smile, "Here you go."

"Thank you," I say as I place a ten on the counter. She takes it and goes to the register. "Keep the change!" I yell at her.

"Don't want anything to eat?" she asked as she came back.

"No," I respond. "But I am looking for an old friend who came here a lot, would you know them?"

"Rose can I get another drink?" I hear a voice says.

"Coming!" the bartender named Rose says. "I know most of the regulars, let help out the others and I'll answer your question." I nod my head and she goes to the other customers. I take a look around the bar. It's a pretty okay bar, just needs a little loving.

I look at the entrance as I take a drink of my cocktail and the door opens. And in walks Paul. Wait, Paul?! Shit! I can't let him know I'm here. Unfortunately for me he decides to sit to the stool to my right.

I turn away from him. That's when Rose came back to me. However she noticed Paul first. "Paul, how are you?" she asked him. "And isn't curfew in effect?" Wait, she knows Paul goes to the university?

"I have to be inside the gates," Paul retorts. "I still have another thirty minutes."

"You know Reggie doesn't like it when you do this," Rose said. Who's Reggie?

"Well he isn't answering my calls," Paul calmly stated. "And I know he's busy during the day so now was the only time I was able to see him."

"Then why are you here?" Rose asked. She must have seen someone because she then said "When I am done with this customer, you are answering me."

"Whatever," Paul says. I take another sip of my cocktail. I stare into my glass, hoping Paul doesn't notice me. Unfortunately he must have turned his towards me because he said "Do I know you?" Luckily I had a hood up from my sweatshirt so he didn't see my entire face.

"I don't know you," I say. "Therefore you must not know me."

"No you look familiar," He said.

"People say I look like James Franco," I say. I hear Paul scoff.

"Smartass," he muttered. I take another sip of my cocktail and it's empty. Rose comes back and takes my glass.

"Want another drink?" She asked I shook my head. "All right, I'll help with you with your friend after I deal with this." She says pointing to Paul. "So why are you here?"

"Because Reggie wasn't at the restaurant that's why," Paul said. "And I don't have the key to his apartment."

"So you want me to give it to you?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You are living with him Rose," Paul deadpans.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to give you the keys to our apartment!" She exclaims. She notices another customer walk in. She smiles and says "Hi welcome to _The Drunken Warriors _I'll be with you in a sec." She then returns to Paul. "Paul, you know his restaurant caters both people and Pokémon, he probably isn't even home. Probably buying ingredients."

"I know that he carters to both," Paul states. "I just need to see him."

"Why do you even want to see your brother?" She asked. So Reggie is his brother? Paul never did talk about family a lot.

"I need a loan of about seventy five bucks," He told Rose. There is a little silence for about ten seconds. Rose probably then decided to serve the customer who entered.

"When I come back," Rose starts. "You're going to tell me why you need that much money." She then continues with her work. Paul looked at my glass. I could tell he was going to ask me something but then didn't as I heard him give a little 'forget it' grunt.

I look at the clock in the corner, I've been here for ten minutes with no information on Anthony. This is beginning to feel like a waste of time. Luckily there are other bartenders that are helping Rose so I'm happy that it at least speeds things along. She comes back to us and continues to talk with Paul.

"So why do you need the money?" She questions. "What about your job?"

"I don't get paid for another week and I want to get a gift for Dawn," he says. I look at him. I see he is avoiding eye contact with Rose. "It's our anniversary in two days."

"Oh my Arceus," She says with a small smile forming. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" Paul quickly denies. "Look, are you going to give me the key or not?"

Rose sighs. "No," She answers. Paul pounds his fist into the bar.

"Then this was a waste of time," He gets up to leave But then Rose says something.

"Wait," She called. Paul turns around and looks at her. She sighs and motions him to come over. He complies. "I'm not going to give you the key, but…" She is digging in her pocket and takes out her wallet, she counts out some money. "I am going to loan you fifty dollars." She hands him the stack of bills.

I look over to Paul in the corner of my eye. Wait, is that a smile? He shakes his head and goes back to his usual frown and said "Thanks Rose." Paul stuffs the money in his pocket and exits the bar.

"I'm so sorry about that," Rose says to me.

"It's all right," I respond. "Charming guy."

"Yeah, complete opposite of his brother," Rose said. "but he is nice once people get to know him. He's just… he has a hard time showing his emotions." I nod my head. That does sound like Paul.

"How do you his brother… Reggie, was it?" I ask. My curiosity of a knowing a little bit more about Paul is getting to me.

"Yeah Reggie," Rose said. "He's my boyfriend." I nod my head.

"I see," I say. "But back to the matter at hand…"

"Right," Rose said. "So who do you want to know of?"

"Anthony Banari," I say.

"Oh yeah I know of him," Rose said. "Good guy, good tipper. He did say he was going somewhere for a while last time he was here."

"Does anyone know specifically where he might have gone?' I ask.

Rose looks around the bars and points. "Those are some of Anthony's friends, they might know." I look to where she is pointing and see that three guys that were playing pool. However, they looked away from something quickly. As cliché as this sounds, that's not a good sign. That means they were listening, and people only listen to other conversations for two reasons. Either they are nosey, or they heard something that interested them. And the latter is what scares me.

"Thank you," I say.

"Thank you, for the five dollar tip!" She cheerfully said to me. I got up and walked to the pool table. I go to the cue rack and take a pool cue.

"Mind if I join you guys next game?" I ask. I see them look at each other.

"Tell us why you're looking for Anthony," one of them says. He was wearing a leather vest with a light red collared shirt. He had normal blue jeans and black boots. "And maybe we'll consider it." I look at the other two guys.

One was wearing a dark green shirt, on it was a picture of Cartman from _South Park_ wearing a cop uniform with a baton with text that said "Respect my Authority!" underneath it in black. He work black jogging pants with white sneakers. He was holding his pool cue on his shoulders with his arms wrapped around it.

The next guy was wearing a grey sweatshirt and had a snapback hat. He also had a black plain t-shirt and wore black jeans, with grey shoes with green outlines. He held his pool cue like a walking staff. "Well," I start. "I'm an old family friend. My father helped him with his business at some points."

"What kind of help?" Snapback asked.

"He helped him do business in the Kanto region," I lied.

The guy with the _South Park_ shirt came up to me and said "I was with him when he did his business venture in the Kanto region. It was just me and him, no one else." Ah crapbaskets. I put my pool cue down and slowly back away.

"You know what, I'm not in the mood for pool," I choke as I back away. I'll see you guys later?" Snapback and Leathervest put down their cue and start walking towards me. I know where this is going.

"You won't be seeing much when you're in the hospital hooked up to life support!" Leathervest threaten.

"You really want to do this?" I ask them.

"You're not getting Anthony," _South Park_ Shirt said.

"All right then," I say once I got my answer. I take a nearby table and toss it to the ground hoping to at least get a little more time to run away.

"GET HIM!" one of them yelled. I open and slam the door and start sprinting down the sidewalk, dodging anybody who was walking the late night. Despite getting a head start I know they are following me. I take a left into an ally. There is a chain-link fence cutting off the buildings. I climb it and hop over just in time for one of them to charge into the fence. It was Snapback.

I smile and give a little salute. "See ya space cowboy!" I turn and continue to run down the alley. However there must have been a shortcut I was unaware about because I am hit in the face with something wooden. When I open my eyes, _South Park _shirt was standing over me with a broken pool cue.

"Oh man that looked like it hurt!" he taunted. I roll backward back onto my feet however the other guy jumped over the fence and put me in a full nelson. _South Park_ Shirt comes up and uppercuts me in the gut. He then removes my hood and sees my face. He has a look of surprise on his face.

"YOU?" he asked. I spit in his face as a response. Snapback tightens his grip. _South Park_ wipes away the spit. He then punches me in the side of the face. "I don't care who your father is," he says. "I'm going to fuck you up." He punches me in the left side of my face and then punches me in the gut. I keel over gasping for air. At least try to but I was still being held up. I hear the last guy climb over the fence.

"A real shame," The guy holding me said. "To think you're the son of a legend." However, now that all three are here I know they can't escape. I smile. I lean forward and headbutt the guy holding me with the back of my head. He loosens his grip as he lets out a grunt.

I slam down my arms and pin his between mine. _South Park_ is going to punch me again but I lift up my feet and kick him in the chest, sending him back and sending me and Snapback into the fence, with Snapback taking most of the force. I get back up again but Leathervest was to my side and punched me in the ribs. I turn to him and he is about to punch me again. I take his momentum and grab his arm and drag him right into my elbow.

_South Park_ and Snapback got back up. I don't know who to face so I back up until I reach the wall of a building. Now all three of them are up and slowly making their way towards me. And then Leathervest takes out a pocket knife. Three people, one with a knife, just what I need. I start looking around to find a way out, but keeping an eye on my attackers as well.

Snapback charges at me as I was looking around. I dodge out of the way from him to ram into the wall. However I looked away from _South Park _and he grabbed my hair and slammed me into the side of the wall. My vison blurs and I feel blood rushing from the side of my head. I look to my left and see the glint of a knife and I back up into _South Park_ hoping to avoid Leathervest. I Grab _South Park_'s arm and struggle to get his grip off my hair. I then twist it around to his back and shove him into Leathervest who fell on top of Snapback.

Leathervest dropped the knife and I saw my opportunity. I dive after the knife and grab it. However the three guys got up and Snapback got on top of me. I reach up and try to slice at him but he grabs my arm and then turns the blade to me. I struggle to not stab myself as he tries to make me. I notice a shoes being raise in my right peripheral and turn towards it hoping to ram the two guys together. It works and I get back up with the knife in my hand.

They get back up and face me again. I swing the blade around hoping to make them back off. Snap back looks like he is going to charge at me so I stab the air in his direction. However it was just a distraction as Leathervest was going to kick me. However I grab his foot at the last second and lift it up in the air. I then stab the knife right into the side of his calf. I pull out the knife as he lets out a scream and I lift his leg in the air and he falls over grabbing his leg to try to stop the bleeding. _South Park _tries to punch me as he got close but I grab his arm and stretch it out, I then bring down my elbow and break it. He lets out a yell and I push him to the ground. Leather vest tries to get back up but I go to him and I stab him again and leave the knife on the leg that was bleeding. He let out a pained yelp and grips his leg again. I then stomp down on the leg, I have to be sure he can't get back up.

I turn to Snapback who was looking in horror to what I did to his friends. "You goddamn animal!" he yelled. He charges at me and I put up my fist. When he is close enough I kick him and he keels over I then punch him a few times in the face. He gets back up and punches me a few times in the face. When he gets a big windup I tackle him to the ground and pin him. I punch him with my right and then my left. I then put my left hand around his throat and pull my right arm back ready to punch him.

I look over my shoulder and threaten "if you two are smart you won't get back up." I then turn to Snapback. "Where's Anthony Banari hiding?" I interrogated.

"Fuck you!" Snapback said. I punch him in the face.

"Wrong answer," I told him. I tighten my grip around his neck. "Answer me or I will kill you!"

"You don't have the guts to ki― AGH!" he is cut off by me tightening my grip again.

"You want to test that theory?" I say as I look him dead in the eyes. I can see fear in his.

"I'll talk!" He choked out. I lessen my grip and he breathe in as much air as he could gulp. He coughs and then looks at me. Then he talks. "Anthony Banari is at the parking lot on 52nd street. Once he gets his money, he leaves town." I smile.

"Thanks for the info," I get up and leave them there. However Snapback speaks up.

"I know what you look like!" he shouted. "I know who you are, and when the police find out―"

"_If_ the police find out," I cut him off. "It will be you guys who get the blame. All of this was self-defense. People at the bar can prove it as you yelled 'Get him' as I ran out. They will think you attacked me." When I hear no response I walk out of the alley and put back on my hood.

I look at my watch. 10:07. Well, lights out and it's already too late to make it back with a decent explanation. Not like it matters, I only have tonight to find this Banari guy. No matter what, it's going to be hard to explain to everyone at the dorms what I was doing after lights out.

Wait, I need to go back anyway, I left some gear back at my dorm. Shit. So now I have three choices.

A: I continue looking for Anthony Banari without going to school for my gear. I can do it, but it will make my life hard in the near future.

B: Sneak back to school, grab my gear, sneak out, and continue my search. Getting that gear would make my life a lot easier. But by the time I get it, I won't know if Anthony will still be in town.

C: Just go to the school and get back into my dorm. If I get caught I won't be in too much trouble with the school compared to getting caught with options A or B, since it will only be a about thirty minutes after lights out instead of two hours. Of course, Anthony gets away, and so does my paycheck.

I still find lights out rule a bit stupid, but it's the school's decision, not mine. I walk down the street weighing each option in my mind.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
